


Old Faces, New Beginnings

by VicaliW



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicaliW/pseuds/VicaliW
Summary: John and Kayleigh start their new relationship with a face from John's past and new chapters in their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

John was getting ready for his date with Kayleigh, it had been a few weeks since he had been honest with her about his feelings and their day to day routine had continued without much change. Kayleigh was being respectful of his need for time and John had been reassuring her he wasn’t fobbing her off by ensuring he gave her a peck hello and goodbye after their first hand holding moment on the bus.  
John decided he needed to do more and felt the time was right to move out of their day to day routine and their comfort zone. He plucked up the courage two nights ago on the drive to drop Kayleigh off. Her face was a picture when he finally suggested they go for a meal on Friday “nothing fancy” he added to play down what a big moment this actually was to him “huh so much for romance” came the reply followed by “I’m joking, I don’t mind what we do, just be nice to spend time together... do something different.” John smiled contented he hadn’t offended Kayleigh and knew in her smile afterwards it had made her day.  
He had picked a pub that served typical pub grub and wasn’t for the usual drinking crowd so going there on a Friday night wouldn’t be an issue in regard to ruining the ambience. He also felt it took the pressure off both of them deciding what to wear, they could just go “smart casual” as Kayleigh pointed out.  
Despite a feeling of anticipation, John wasn’t overly nervous, he would have a flash of “what if she doesn’t like me once she gets to know me” thoughts, but then remembered all the times Kayleigh had seen him at his worse, shouting at adults using the kids crossing, the bike incident road rage video, the 2p under the car fiasco and the fateful day he basically shot her down when she wanted to know what they were. If none of that put her off he must be doing something right he thought.  
John opted for jeans, with a white shirt black jumper combo, he felt smart/casual enough and took his coat in case it got cooler later. He was picking up Kayleigh at 7pm and was feeling peckish “starving, hope she’s ready at 7 on the dot” he thought to himself as he got in the car ready to go “beep beep” said his phone, it was a text from Kayleigh “Is 10 past ok? Taking longer than I thought as Steve had a bath!!! Can’t wait! Xxxxxc” “Jesus, knew she wouldn’t be on time...I’m starving here love!” John said to himself, he also couldn’t help but wonder when she was ever not going to put a “c” on the end of her kisses. He thought he’d still head off anyway, maybe he’d be lucky and she would have got ready by 7.  
John pulled up outside Mandy’s to pick up Kayleigh, Steve was nowhere outside for a change. John toyed with the idea of hooting but felt it would be more of a nice gesture to knock at the door. John was concerned that Mandy may answer and he would have to make small talk, he had only met her briefly once and wondered what she would think of him taking Kayleigh out on a date. “What if she hates me and puts Kayleigh off me?” he thought, “oh balls to it” he said as he got out of the car and approached the door.  
John knocked at the door and waited, the door opened to Steve telling Mandy “I,lll get it.”  
“Alright John?”  
“Alright Steve, odd seeing you in the house for a change”  
“Yeah, night off bud” Steve laughed “Come in mate she wont be long....KAYLEIGH! Your dates here!”  
“Alright, no need to shout, be down in a bit!”  
“Women eh?” said Steve  
John entered the house as Mandy came from kitchen into the hall with a tea towel humming a familiar tune that John recognised.  
“Hiya John, nice to see ya, sorry just been washing up, just had tea”  
“What’s that bloody song you keep humming?” asked Steve.  
Mandy saw the look of panic on Johns face, his manly credentials were at stake here if Steve found out what a softy he was.  
“Nothing you’d know” Mandy said as she winked at John.  
John decided to change the subject quick and replied to Mandy’s earlier comments to him.  
“Hiya Mandy, no worries love” Johns hunger pangs were getting worse “what did ya have for tea then?”  
“oh just fish fingers and chips, nothing special...where you taking our Kayleigh then?”  
“Oh just a pub in town The Queens Head, nowhere special”  
There was a slight pause and confusion on Mandy’s face and her mouth was slightly open before she finally spoke.  
“Well that sounds....great John” Mandy said, not quite sure what to say to that.  
John realised the awkwardness of his comment and tried to make it right.  
“Does really nice food though, really relaxed atmosphere, quiet like, so you can have a chat...”  
“Sounds lovely, honest” Mandy replied realising John was trying his best.  
“So then John, what time you planning to drop Kayleigh back then, we don’t want her staying out too late we do we Mand?” Steve chuckled.  
“Steve!” Mandy replied hitting him with the tea towel and Steve feigning pain “Ow” as they smiled.  
“Don’t you worry John, no curfew for our Kayleigh tonight” she winks.  
John was getting slightly uncomfortable now and again rushed into commenting.  
“Oh don’t worry she will be home in good time” he said like a nervous teenager.  
Mandy and Steve just smiled at each other.  
“Finally” Steve said as Kayleigh came down the stairs.  
“You can shut up, its because of you I’m running late! You were in that Bath for over an hour!”  
“I fell asleep, crikey I don’t get a moments peace!” Steve replied  
“You knew I had to be ready for 7!” Kayleigh retorted.  
“Well you should have woke me then...” Steve bit back.  
“Right children enough! You’re worse than Chloe and Alfie! See what I have to put up with John?” Mandy intervened.  
John laughed and turned to Kayleigh “Right, are you ready then?”  
“Yep, see ya’s later” as she walked with John out of the door.  
“See ya love” uttered Steve.  
“Be good” added Mandy  
John just waved as he made his way to the car with Kayleigh following.  
They both sighed as they got in the car.  
“Sorry about that John, I really didn’t mean to be on the drag” said Kayleigh.  
“Not a bother” John replied and kissed her on the cheek as he has been doing over the past few weeks.  
“You look nice” Kayleigh complimented John  
“Ta very much, you don’t look too bad yourself.” Kayleigh was wearing skinny jeans a tight black top and a nice white jacket. She looks great thought John to himself, he wished he could have been more forthcoming in that moment.  
“I was getting ready listening to your song...’Come back my Car Share Buddy...’  
“Aren’t you sick of that yet?” John laughed.  
“Ill never get sick of it John....I still think you should do something with it?”  
“I keep telling ya, that’s for your ears only!”  
“Alright I know” Kayleigh said smiling.  
“mmm do ya? Is that why Mandy was humming it before” John jokingly said, he knew Kayleigh would play it to someone, was just glad it was Mandy and not the girls at work.  
“Oh right yeah....sorry John...Its just so beautiful I had to share it with someone... and its only Mandy.”  
“As long as that’s all it is” he smiled.  
“Oh..and...”  
“And...?!” John suddenly panicked.  
“I played it to Kelly over Skype...” Kayleigh grimaced.  
“Oh great, so its gone to the other side of the world now?”  
“Well she ain’t gonna share it round here is she?”  
“mmm...so just them two...no one else??” he looked at Kayleigh.  
“No, no one else I promise”  
“Right, well leave it there then...” John smiled.  
“I don’t know what I’m going to eat tonight, what you going to have?” Kayleigh asked.  
“mmm probably....I reckon the steak n ale suet pudding with chips and gravy...” replied John.  
“Oh no that’s to heavy for me....think I’ll just have salad.”  
“Salad! You cant have salad on a night out, what’s wrong with ya?” John said surprised.  
“Well I’m still trying to be good for the wedding...its not long you know”  
“But its Friday night, you can’t have Salad....”  
“I’ll see...”  
“There’s nowt on ya anyway...you’ll look great at the wedding.”  
Kayleigh smiled at the compliment.  
East 17s Alright came on Forever FM  
“ah I used to love these”  
“East 17? Didn’t one of them, think it was the singer get run over by his own car?” John added  
“I don’t know...how did he manage that?”  
John shrugged “I don’t know....could have happened to me the other week when I was grappling around on the floor for 2p or when my door broke me fall when you were playing Dr Dolittle! How did I manage that eh?”  
“Bad luck??” Kayleigh replied innocently.  
“Bad luck my eye, stupidity that’s how” he looked at Kayleigh mock telling off.  
“I said I’m sorry, you make me sound like a bad omen” Kayleigh mockingly joined in.  
“You are a bad omen, I told ya I used to go into work, sail in, sail out, nothing would happen, then you came....and to quote Rick and Donnas wedding invite....you came in like a wrecking ball”  
John and Kayleigh both laughed.  
“Well least you’re never bored” she winked  
“I’m a nervous wreck!”  
They laughed again.  
“Oh talking of Rick and Donnas wedding she was telling me earlier they’re having a disco not a band. You missed ya chance. I told them you were in a band but when they tried to look it up they couldn’t find ya”  
“Probably cos you never get the name right!!”  
“Yeah probably” Kayleigh laughed.  
“Anyway, I don’t want them looking up me band.”  
“You cant keep hiding your light under a bushel John.”  
“Mmm watch me!”  
Kayleigh rolled her eyes to this. Friday I’m in Love came on Forever FM  
“Ah John, this could be our first date song.”  
“First date song!?”  
“Yeah. Well its Friday.....”  
“And?!”  
“And...” Kayleigh replied “well aren’t we??”  
“Aren’t we what??” John teased.  
“In love....?”  
John looked at Kayleigh and said “no comment!” and smiled. Kayleigh returned the smile, she knew what it meant, even though she still longed to hear him say it, she wasn’t going to push him. John knew she understood the smile and although he felt it inside he wasn’t going to give in that easily. It was their first date and he wanted to make sure Kayleigh did know him before he started throwing out the I love you’s. He’d rushed into things in the past and they didn’t work out, he wasn’t ready to take that risk with Kayleigh and losing her for good.

They had parked up at the multi storey in town and walked to the pub hand in hand, John felt very relaxed and proud in this new way of being with Kayleigh. The pub was still fairly quiet so they could enjoy their meal and chat about work, music, family and a long conversation about school trips as John had plenty more stories alongside the geography school teacher getting bit in the balls by a jellyfish. Kayleigh was in hysterics and felt so at ease with John outside the comfort of the car and work, she really felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have John in her life. Kayleigh’s radiance beamed at John, this was easier than he ever thought to move Kayleigh into the private realm of his life, it seemed like the natural extension and he couldn’t believe after the few years since Charlotte left he had found someone as great as Kayleigh.  
“So what happened to your salad then?” asked John as Kayleigh finished off her burger, chips and side order of onion rings. “Well like you said John you cant have salad on a night out.”  
Kayleigh had 2 glasses of wine, she wasn’t planning on getting tipsy, she didn’t want John to think she was a lush, he had seen her drunk on too many occasions and she didn’t want that to be the lasting memory of their first date.  
As the bill came John offered to pay, Kayleigh offered to go “halfsies” but John was insistent that it was his treat, especially as he didn’t fancy getting on the floor picking up change like the last time Kayleigh offered to pay for something.  
“Right then, are you ready to go home or do you want to go for a drink somewhere else?” John suggested. He didn’t want to rush her home so was hoping she may suggest going somewhere else for a while.  
“I don’t mind really...why don’t we go home?”  
John felt a bit deflated that the date hadn’t gone as well as he thought, maybe she didn’t like him now she got to know him.  
Kayleigh sensed a bit of worry from John so added “You can come into mine for a coffee and a chat, don’t know if Mandy and Steve will be up but...”  
“That’ll be great....just a coffee mind” John winked to Kayleigh’s giggles.  
As they left the pub Kayleigh put her arm round Johns and leaned her head toward him as they walked on the path.  
“Well if it isn’t John Fucking Redmond” shouted a drunk female voice behind them.  
“Oh god!” uttered John as he turned round, he recognised the voice and the woman standing just behind them “Hiya Gemma, you alright?” John said less than enthused.  
Kayleigh didn’t really understand what or who this woman was to John, another spurned ex? Someone he’d been seeing whilst car sharing with her? Gemma was about Johns age, just slightly taller than Kayleigh with shoulder length blonde hair, skinny Jeans, strappy top and denim jacket and a bit drunk.  
“Well I was” replied Gemma “haven’t seen you since I had to help Charlotte pack up and leave yours”  
“Yeah must have been yeah”  
“You alright love” she said to Kayleigh “you need to watch he don’t lead you a merry dance an all, you wouldn’t think it too look at him, but he can be a right lying bastard when he wants to be...”  
Kayleigh wasn’t sure where to look or what to say.  
John intervened “alright Gemma lets let bygones be bygones eh?”  
As John was saying this a group of 6 more women came across from the cash point over the road shouting Gemma’s name.  
“Jesus this is all I need” John said under his breath “who are they John?” asked Kayleigh.  
John didn’t get a chance to answer as one of the women said “Hiya John, Gemma been giving you a hard time has she?”  
“You could say that....how ya doing Charlotte?”  
Charlotte!! Kayleigh’s mind was racing like no tomorrow. Charlotte had longish dark hair, just slightly shorter than John, a heavier build than Kayleigh but very attractive and well presented, Kayleigh felt a little out of place and was starting to feel very awkward.  
“I’m alright thanks John, just out for Gemma’s birthday” the other women had huddled and was chatting amongst themselves though Gemma was keeping a close eye on the John and Charlotte conversation.  
“Saw your Paul the other week, seems busy as usual”  
“Yeah same old Paul, he didn’t mention he’d seen ya”  
“Well why would he?”  
“Mmm” said John rather awkwardly  
“So whose this” Charlotte said nodding at Kayleigh.  
“Ah, this is Kayleigh, Kayleigh this is Charlotte”  
“Hi nice to meet you” Kayleigh said holding out her hand, Charlotte begrudgingly held out hers and forced a smile.  
“Well, were just heading off so really nice to see you again, you’re looking well!” John said desperately trying to get the hell out of this nightmare.  
Gemma piped up “Yeah she is now she’s over you, dickhead!”  
“Gemma!” said Charlotte embarrassed but slightly amused at the same time.  
“Don’t let him lead you up the garden path love, if he asks you to move in or marry him , say no, cos it wont happen anyway!” Gemma continued. Kayleigh felt Gemma was more upset about the break up than Charlotte was until Charlotte finally snapped at Gemma “Gemma will you leave it, I know you’re sticking up for me but for fuck sake...its done.” Charlotte seemed sad at this and it looked like she was doing all she could to hold it together.  
Gemma just smirked at John and started talking to the other girls.  
“I’m sorry about that, you know what she gets like when she’s had a few John”  
“How can I forget?...Anyway as I said its been good to see you and you are looking really well.”  
“Thanks, you are too...best wishes John” and with that Charlotte joined her friends and off they went.  
John let out a massive sigh of relief before turning to Kayleigh who looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.  
“Right lets get to the car” John uttered , Kayleigh nodded and folded her arms as they walked to the car in silence.  
As they sat in the car John asked Kayleigh if she was alright. She said that she was and just felt tired and full. John didn’t believe her but could tell she was in no mood to chat. As they drove Forever FM played a bunch of sad songs about lost loves. Kayleigh couldn’t help but think John was having thoughts about how his life with Charlotte could have been if his call with his Dad hadn’t been recorded. Maybe he just said he was relieved she’d gone to save face and there was still unfinished business. Kayleigh started to believe she was a bad omen, every time their road to romance was finally getting somewhere some event would always bring it to a standstill. Kayleigh sighed and just stared out of the passenger window.  
John was thinking about the songs on the radio too, hoping that Kayleigh wasn’t thinking he was pining after Charlotte. Of all the nights he had to bump into Charlotte and her gang, the night was going so well. Gemma had been right about one thing he thought, he was a lying bastard, every time he told Charlotte he was in love with her, when he insisted getting a house together was a good idea and when he got down on one knee and asked him to marry her. He didn’t feel he was lying at the time, not intentionally anyway. He felt he was doing the right thing, all his mates were married, Paul had started his family, John felt he was being left behind. That’s why he didn’t want to rush things with Kayleigh, he wanted it to be because it was true and right not because he felt he had too or because Kayleigh pushes for him to say it. Now he doubted she would believe him when he does after gobby Gemma’s comments.  
As they pulled up to Mandy’s John stopped the engine.  
“Did you still want me to come in for coffee?”  
“You don’t have to” came the short reply.  
“Look, I know tonight didn’t go the way we hoped, I really cant believe that happened, tonight of all nights” John sounded frustrated.  
“Its not your fault John, you didn’t know. It’s just everything was so perfect and now I’m worried this has set you back and I don’t know where you want to go from here. Maybe its a sign”  
“A sign?!” John knew what she meant and he wasn’t going to let that continue “Yeah, you’re right, it was a sign.”  
“Oh” Kayleigh disappointedly responded, she didn’t expect him to agree that quick.  
“Its a sign that I know who I want more than anything” Kayleigh’s heart was sinking “and I’m hoping she’s going to make me that coffee she promised me as I’m parched here” he smiled and Kayleigh couldn’t resist smiling back.  
“I was worried what you were gonna say then.”  
“I know you were” John said as Kayleigh hit him on the arm.  
“Do you remember when you asked me if I had any regrets?”  
“Yeah and you said Simon and Garfunkel....which I still don’t consider a valid regret.”  
“Yeah yeah....well anyway the only regret I NOW have is that work didn’t make car sharing compulsory years ago so I could have met you properly sooner. All those years working in that shop saying the odd hello and not realising what a special and amazing person you are...the person who has changed my life....that’s my new regret.”  
“aw John!”  
“Is that more valid for ya?”  
“Yes, much better.”  
John leaned in to catch Kayleigh’s lips for a kiss, after one long peck they stared at each other and kissed each other passionately. As they drew away from each other John asked “so am I getting a coffee then or what?”  
“Come on then” she replied as she grabbed her bag.  
As they walked up the drive they saw the curtains in the living room move.  
“I think Mandy and Steve have been spying” Kayleigh laughed.  
“Ah well” said John “Least they know you got home safe and sound. Listen, do you want to do something tomorrow? For the day? I would really like us to do something to make up for tonight. I can pick you up say 10ish?”  
“I’d love that John....eh maybe well bump into Anna this time!”  
“Ooh don’t joke, it will probably happen now you know that....” John said as Kayleigh opened the door.  
“We’re inside now so you can step away from the curtains!!” Kayleigh called out as John chuckled. John and Kayleigh entered the house as they were greeted by a guilty looking Mandy and Steve coming out of the living room “get the kettle on Steve” Mandy told him whilst Kayleigh was explaining how much she had eaten to them, John closed the front door with a beaming smile on his face thinking that this was his new beginning.

 


	2. Chapter 2

John and Kayleigh’s second date was much more of a success, they went shopping where Kayleigh purchased some jeans and a few tops. John dutifully waited for her whilst she tried on a few items and carried her shopping bags from shop to shop and to a nice cafe for a spot of lunch. The odd kiss on the lips was had, as well as hand holding through the streets and even walking with their arms round each other. Both were contented in their larger world outside the car, it was effortless...this was their personal time now, not just Johns.  
He had enjoyed the coffee the previous evening and chatting to Steve and Mandy, it was the first time they were a couple in front of others and Mandy was very welcoming considering they had only met once before Friday. John felt that it was a good sign that he eased into Kayleigh’s family life. He didn’t leave there until 00.40 so didn’t get back home until late. He had been offered the sofa but declined as he was picking Kayleigh up at 10 and needed to get changed.   
On the drive home from the city centre from their second date John was thinking about work and the Christmas Team, He was relieved that there was no major issue in regards to him and Kayleigh dating as everyone seemed to think they were anyway. John was told by Dave Thompson and Kath Hilton that as long as they kept any physicality’s of their relationship outside of work then there would not be any problems, but John was no longer able to directly manage Kayleigh, he could ask her to perform her work tasks as the need arose but she could no longer answer to him in any other aspect, this also meant that John could not have her on the Christmas Team.   
John felt bad that by Kayleigh and him entering this relationship had meant it stopped her partaking in something she really wanted too. John offered various scenarios of how she could still be on it, creating a sub team where another manager would be in charge and Kayleigh could answer to them or he could step down as head of the team and be involved on the side-lines. Both ideas were rebuffed by Dave and Kath as it just wasn’t feasible to have too many managers focussing on the team and they reminded John this was his chance to be in line for promotion, if he didn’t do this and another manager took over he would most likely be over looked again.   
John resigned himself to the fact he would have to break Kayleigh’s heart and withdraw his invitation for her to be on the Christmas Team.   
“Kayleigh, today has been so much fun...I kept my door, I didn’t have piss thrown at me, no monkeys came on board, not an ex in sight...oh and you haven’t walked out of my car....yet”   
Kayleigh laughed “Success John” Kayleigh celebrated... “eh...what do you mean I haven’t walked out of your car yet?”  
John wriggled awkwardly in his seat “Well there’s something about work I’ve been meaning to tell you which doesn’t bode well.”  
Kayleigh looked concerned “I thought everything was ok John only that you cannot directly manage me...has something changed?”  
“No....its just...oh I wish I’d told ya before our dates now and give ya a chance to change your mind about us...”  
“Change my mind about us? I’m not going to be changing my mind about us John! Why are you going too?” Kayleigh asked full of doubt.  
“No...” he looked at Kayleigh who didn’t seem convinced. “NO!” he repeated more defiantly.   
“Then what is it?”  
“I’m just gonna come out and say it....you can’t be on the Christmas Team whilst I’m in charge of it, I tried to make it so you could but no other options were viable.”  
John looked over at Kayleigh to see her open mouthed and then she burst in to laughter.  
“What?! What ya laughin at?”  
“Oh John...I figured that already, why do you think I wasn’t happy every time you mentioned us being on the Christmas Team,you know, before....well you know...this?”  
“Dear God woman! I’ve been dreading telling ya this! I looked like a right tool in those meetings with Dave and Kath, begging them to let you on team even if I had to step down from it...”  
“Hang on” Kayleigh touched Johns arm “You were gonna step down? For me?”  
John nodded his head.  
“Aw John that’s so lovely, but this is your chance I’d never have let you do that.”  
“Thank you Kayleigh...however, I am really gonna have to start toughening up at work, I bet Dave and Kath have been having a right good laugh about this.” John sighs and shakes his head, Kayleigh silently laughs whilst looking out of the passenger window.   
“Eh its not funny you know! I thought you’d be gutted. If id known you weren’t fussed I wouldn’t have made such a song and dance about it to Dave and Kath!!”  
“Well if you had spoken to me about it Jonathan then you wouldn’t have had to do that...why didn’t you just tell me?”  
“I wish I had now...I just didn’t know how you were gonna react and I really wanted to take you out and....oh god...I told ya I’m no good at this sort of thing” John was getting flustered.   
“Oh John, you worry too much, who cares what Dave ‘Knobhead’ Thompson thinks or Kath Hilton, anyway they should know what ya like by now...”  
“Oh yeah and what’s that? A bloody laughin stock?”  
“No John, a good man, and if they don’t see that then its their loss not yours, you should be really proud of what you did trying to sort this, shows how kind you are.”   
John made a humpf noise “You been going to the Jeremy Kyle school of psychology again?” and smiled.  
Kayleigh giggled and squeezed his hand.  
Driven By You by Brian May came on Forever Fm.  
John thought to himself how apt the song was, everything he did now was driven by Kayleigh, well in all honesty for the past few months it had been that way. The irony was not lost on him that technically he was in the drivers seat yet it was Kayleigh who was powering him on....except when she put petrol in the car instead of diesel. John smiled to himself.  
“What ya smiling at?” Kayleigh asked  
“Just you and all these situations I keep finding myself in.”  
“Well least your smiling and not crying.”   
“Mmm.” He said jokingly.  
“Another thing about you not being on the Christmas Team is that as it gets closer to Christmas I’m gonna be doing a lot more hours, which means I may not always be able to give you a lift.” John said very sullenly.  
“Oh right” came the reply.  
“That’s why I was so desperate to have you on the Christmas team with me...we may hardly see each other in the lead up now.”  
“It’ll be alright John” Kayleigh replied too optimistically for Johns liking “like I said before we’ll be living together by then” she smiled.  
John had the same expression he had a few weeks back. Kayleigh tapped his hand on the steering wheel “I’m joking.”  
“No you’re not, you little bunny boiler” he playfully replied.  
“I’ll just do some extra shifts and work later too, they always need extra till staff and shop floor cover...I did it last year. I’m sure we’ll see plenty of each other....oh and John...you are better at this sort of thing than you think” she smiled sweetly, Johns heart melted.  
“Ey do you want to stop and mine for coffee before I take you back to your Mandy’s?”   
“Yeah I’d like that, be nice to see your house...ohh maybe you can play my song live for me??” Kayleigh claps her hands excitedly.  
“Right change of plan I’m taking you home now” he replied mock serious and then laughed as did Kayleigh.  
It was 4pm by the time they got to Johns, his house was nice, looked clean and tidy considering he was a single man on his own. Kayleigh just kept seeing more and more of John she liked and just couldn’t stop herself planning in her head the future they could have.   
Kayleigh had made herself comfortable in the living room waiting for her drink.   
“Ere ya” said John as he put the coffees down and sat beside her, he put his arm on the back of the sofa behind Kayleigh but not touching her. He was quite confident being on his own territory, looking and acting relaxed. John put on the Tv with the remote and passed Kayleigh the remote and told her she can put whatever liked on as he went for a sip of his drink. Kayleigh reached for her cup too.  
“Thanks....so how long have you lived here then?”  
“ooh...dunno....about 6 years I think.”  
“Is this the house you brought with Charlotte?”  
“Yeah” John guiltily replied “once she left we agreed that I would pay her back what she was owed deposit wise and some extra and I got the mortgage on me own, I had been promoted by then so...all fell into place.”   
It was obvious John was not comfortable having to explain all this and was worried Kayleigh may also feel uncomfortable.  
“So how long ago did Charlotte leave?”   
“Erm....maybe 2 and a half years ago or there abouts...its wasn’t long after we got back from Malta it all kicked off”  
“Ah right....so you lived here together for quite a few years then?”  
John was becoming more awkward, it was bad enough they bumped into Charlotte last night let alone now spending this evening talking about her.  
“Yeah” was all he could muster, he didn’t want to ask Kayleigh if it bothered her, he was too scared of the reply.   
“Had you ever thought of moving?”  
“I had, but I liked the house, it was handy for work...I just redecorated and got new furniture and made it my own” John was relieved he had got that out, least Kayleigh knew he hadn’t kept it as a shrine to his time with Charlotte.  
“You’ve done a great job with it...it is lovely.”  
“Well I do try” John put his cup down and took Kayleigh’s from her and then leaned in for a kiss; Kayleigh reciprocated. After a few minutes of kissing John got up to take the cups into the kitchen he turned around as reached the door and asked Kayleigh if she was hungry and fancied getting a takeaway.  
“A takeaway?? I’ve already eaten so much what with last night and lunch today....my new Jeans only just got round me today when trying them on!”  
“Well its the weekend...you can start your diet Monday can’t ya?”  
“Are you saying I need to diet John?!” she asked him smiling.  
“You are hard work!” they both laughed as Kayleigh got up to hug him. Cups in hand John couldn’t return the hug but gave her a kiss on the forehead as he moved away to take the cups to the kitchen.  
“Go on then...we never did have that Chinese you asked me round for?”  
“Asked you round for?! More like I was backed into a corner!” He hastily left to room to Kayleigh hollering “you cheeky...” John had got to the kitchen so didn’t hear what was on the end of that statement.   
John brought through some menus and they decided to get it delivered instead of popping out again. By the time the Chinese arrived it was pushing 19.30.  
They decided to eat on the coffee table in the living room and John put Avatar on that was showing on E4. They ate their Chinese making comments on the food and the film. After they had eaten Kayleigh took her shoes off and snuggled up to John with her feet on the sofa.   
As the credits rolled Kayleigh commented “Well that’s 3 hours of my life I wont ever get back.”  
“What? You didn’t enjoy it?”  
“No I did not...I told ya I’m more into a romantic comedy.” Kayleigh said as she sat up to stretch out. She hadn’t moved since she snuggled up to him.  
“Well it had romance...and a few jokes...”  
“I didn’t know what was going on John.”  
John laughed “I have no words.”  
“Oh God John...its nearly half past 10!”  
“Its not is it?!”  
“Mandy will be wondering where I am...I said I wouldn’t be late tonight, she likes to know if I’m gonna be late as she leaves the hall light on.” Kayleigh walks to her bag to get her phone.  
“Well instead of causing any bother...you could....well you could...”  
“Could what John?” Kayleigh asks whilst looking at her phone.  
“Stay here?” John said sheepishly.  
Kayleigh looked up at him in amazement “Well now whose rushing things?” she smirked.  
“I didn’t mean like that. I mean you could stay in the spare room...but I’m not ruling out anything like that I just thought it would save hassle” John was talking very quickly by this point whilst Kayleigh just looked at him. “It doesn’t matter I’ll just take you back to your Mandy’s.”  
“Whoa John” Kayleigh put her phone down and walked closer to him “I’d be happy to stop over...as long as we are clear...that you have invited me...I haven’t backed you into a corner” and smiled.  
“Alright smart arse” he put his arms around her waist and brings her in to him whilst facing each other “I am inviting you to stay over in whatever room you like.”  
“Mmm let me think about this....ok I will accept...oh but I’ve got nowt with me though...no toothbrush Pyjamas....hair stuff!”  
“Well I have a spare toothbrush...got a t-shirt you can borrow....that’s all I can offer.”  
“That’ll do.” She smiled and kissed him on the lips...she moved away “I better text our Mandy let her know I wont be home tonight.”  
As she walked to her phone and started texting John put his hands in his pockets and let out a sigh of joy and happiness and smiled longingly at Kayleigh.   
As they tidied away the cutlery and Chinese containers, they had a cup of tea and flicked through the channels on the TV.   
“Right” John said as he yawned and stretched “should think about getting some sleep...second late night in a row this.”  
“God John its nearly midnight....I know, not used to these late nights either, not like I used too...”  
There was an awkward silence as Kayleigh still hadn’t said where she was happy to sleep and John hadn’t pushed the subject, but now there was a real elephant in the room where neither one wanted to say either way through fear of making it even more awkward.  
“So....” said John  
“So....” replied Kayleigh  
Still silence was over them as they both looked awkwardly round the room. John knew he would have to be the one to say something, Kayleigh was being so accepting of his wish to take things slow, he owed it to her to start taking the lead.  
“Well lets head up then and I’ll get ya that t-shirt and toothbrush...”  
“Yeah ok thanks”  
After a few seconds John got up while Kayleigh stayed seated.  
Still silent as Kayleigh got up and followed John upstairs. “Oh God this is awkward” John thought to himself.  
As they got to the top of the stairs John went into a bedroom, Kayleigh stayed on the landing wondering if she should just follow; John then popped his head round the door “come on then...no need to stand on ceremony” Kayleigh followed in trepidation. She entered the room....it was Johns bedroom. He was at his chest of draws looking for what she presumed was the t-shirt he had offered “ere ya...hope this is ok? I’m just gonna go and brush me teeth whilst you get changed and I’ll get that toothbrush out for ya.” John gave her a smile as he left the room.   
Kayleigh stood there looking around the bedroom, it was nicely decorated, walls standard magnolia and a few retro pictures on the wall of guitars and route 66 sign. The room wasn’t as tidy as the rest of the house, Johns work uniform thrown on a chair in the corner of the room and trainers just chucked on the floor. She got changed nervously waiting what she should do next....sit on the bed....she had nothing on her legs...’was that appropriate?’ she thought. John came bouldering in “I have left toothbrush on side for ya....eh that t-shirt suits ya.” He then took his polo shirt and jeans off and got into bed. “Aren’t ya gonna brush ya teeth?” John asked very casually, “oh right yeah” Kayleigh started to move “see ya in a minute” said John. Kayleigh smiled back and asked “oh right...erm....am I sleeping in here then?”   
John replied “yeah” very nonchalant as if Kayleigh had asked the most stupid question in the world, “only if your happy to, you can have spare room if you prefer? Whatever your comfortable with.” Kayleigh who pleasantly surprised replied “no that’s fine...see ya in a min” she grinned as she left the room.  
John had decided the best way to stop the awkwardness was to carry on like this was a normal situation for them. He knew he couldn’t send Kayleigh off to the spare room, unless she had made it clear that is where she would rather be, that would just be cruel. He knew he needed to let go of his fears more as it just was not fair for Kayleigh to keep patiently waiting for his next move in this game of love. He wanted them both to be on an equal playing field, he could not keep her at arms length, he loved her after all.  
Kayleigh returned to the room and saw John had his bedside lamp on so she turned off the big light.  
“All ok?” he asked  
“Yeah fine thanks” as she walked to the window side of the bed.  
“Good” John said as he put his phone down on his bedside cabinet. Kayleigh got in under the covers and John rolled on to his side to face her and pulled her in for a cuddle as she was lowering her head on the pillow. She returned the hug and they shared a lingering kiss, as the kiss came to an end they kept in the cuddle and found themselves drifting off to sleep.  
“Night night Kayleigh” said John half asleep  
“Night night John boy” said Kayleigh in mock American accent in honour of the Waltons. John creased up laughing, he smiled at her and said “you do make me laugh you know?” “I know.”They both sighed in contentment and continued to drift off the sleep.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

As the morning came, Kayleigh was facing the window with Johns arm around her. Kayleigh turned round to face John who was still asleep. She couldn’t help but just stare at this lovely man who had entered her life and seemed to make everything feel right.   
John’s eyes started to flicker until they were partly open, he turned his head away slightly to open them fully and then looked back at Kayleigh.   
“Have you been watching me sleep?”   
Kayleigh just smiled.  
“How long you been staring for? You coulda got up and made a brew?”  
Kayleigh playfully tapped his chest “morning to you too.”  
John laughed and kissed her on the check as he sat up “morning you.”  
Kayleigh sat up too and rested her head against Johns chest as he put his arm round her.  
“Spose I better go and get us a brew then” he said yawning.  
“Yeah you had John, I’m the guest remember?”   
“How can I forget...you come round here nick me t-shirt, nick half the covers, stare at me whilst I’m sleeping, yet I have to make the tea...” John said playfully.  
“Oi you, you invited me...I didn’t ask ya to have me over” she said tapping his chest playfully again.  
John laughs.  
“Did you hear from your Mandy last night? She didn’t mind you staying over did she?”  
“No course not, I’m not 14, and I’m actually the older sister!! She just likes to know if I’m coming home or not.”  
“Mmm well its understandable in this day and age....Did she mention anything after Friday night?”  
“You mean did she tell me if she liked you or not?”  
“Mmm.”  
“Aw John...she really liked ya...after she realised you weren’t as odd as you first appeared!”  
“Eh!? What’d ya mean odd?” John took offence.   
“Well...not ‘odd’ exactly...she understood you were just nervous.”  
“Oh right...Really made a good impression then?” John uttered sceptically.  
“You did, honestly. Lordy John talk about taking everything to heart. Steve’s already been raving about ya to our Mand anyway.”  
“Oh right...what’d he say then?”  
“Just that you are a good guy and Mandy said we seem to be well suited.”  
“Good! Well I’m gonna get this brew” he kissed Kayleigh on the lips before releasing her from his grip and getting his polo shirt and jeans on.   
Kayleigh got out of bed too and put on her Jeans under John’s t-shirt she had slept in.  
“That T-shirt definitely suits you...you can borrow it next time you stop over” he smiled.  
“So there will be a next time then? You’re not sick of me yet?” she giggled.  
John smiled and turned toward the door he paused and turned his head to look at Kayleigh “never” he said bashfully and left the room.  
After they had their cup of tea John told Kayleigh he was going to grab a shower and to help herself to anything in the kitchen.   
“I’ll drop ya off on the way to me Mums.”  
“Ah, you having dinner at your Mums?”  
“Yeah, I would ask ya to come, but its for our Paul’s Birthday...I’d rather introduce ya properly...and Paul would hate me stealing the limelight on his birthday” John joked.  
“It’s fine John, I wasn’t expecting an invite.”  
“I know you weren’t, just wanted ya to know I’m not trying to hide ya away or anything.”  
“Have you told them about me?”  
“Yeah...I’ve mentioned you to me Mum and Nan.”  
“Only mentioned?” she smiled.  
“Well...I’ve told them I’m seeing someone...they know your name...and I’ve shown them a picture...trouble is they think you’ve got a beard” John laughed.  
“You didn’t show them that pic?!!” Kayleigh replied horrified.  
“Well its the only one I’ve got...it was on my screensaver...that’s how they started digging. Don’t worry I told them you were in costume.”  
“Cant believe that John...I would have sent you a better one if I knew you wanted me as your screensaver!”  
“Well that would take the intrigue away...keep em guessing....it’ll be a pleasant surprise when they do meet ya. Anyway I’m gonna shower...help yourself to breakfast” John ran upstairs.  
Kayleigh couldn’t wipe the smile off her face despite the screensaver fiasco. She also couldn’t believe the compliments John was giving, although they were drip fed to her or masked by humour she knew in her heart he meant them. Though she was still waiting for those all important three words to be said.   
Once they were both dressed and ready they headed out the door.  
“Hello John” said an elderly man in his garden next door to John.  
“Hiya Ian you alright? How’s Margaret?”   
“Same as ever.”  
“Good, good.” John turns to Kayleigh and whispers “quick get in the car” then turns back to Ian “nice seeing ya Ian.”  
“Is this your new lady friend?”  
“Aye...yeah....this is Kayleigh” John said awkwardly.   
“Hiya love, I’m Ian, lived next to this one since he’s been here...lovely lad.”  
“Nice to meet you Ian.” John was nudging Kayleigh to move “maybe I’ll see you again some other time.”  
“Aye hope so love...”  
“See ya Ian, we’re in a bit of a rush.”  
“No problem son. Eh hope she lasts longer than the others?” he laughed, whilst John just stared at him.  
John and Kayleigh got in the car “what was all that about John?”  
“What?”  
“You practically dragged me in the car?”  
“We would never have got away...he can talk the hind legs off a donkey him...you’d have ended up staying another night” John winks.   
“He seemed harmless enough.”  
“Oh he is, he’s a lovely man...you’ll see him again.”  
“What did he mean by the others?”  
“Eh?” replied John as he started the engine.  
“He said ‘hope she lasts longer than the others’ thought you only lived there with Charlotte?”  
“I did.”  
“So what did he mean then?”  
“I don’t know” said John.  
“Yes you do, you’re being...odd.”  
“Well that seems to be the way I behave lately doesn’t it? Just keeping consistent” he smiled.  
“I don’t feel you’re being honest John, tell me what he meant?!”  
“God sake woman!” John was getting frustrated “look...after Charlotte left, I wasn’t looking for love, I told ya that...but it doesn’t mean I lived as a monk....I told ya before a man has needs.”  
“What do ya mean?”  
“What do ya think I mean?”  
“I don’t know John, that’s why I am asking?”  
“There may have been a few....women... who I kinda....saw...for a very short period of time...that didn’t mean anything....”  
“So there have been other women accept Anna and Charlotte?!”  
“Er....sort of...they weren’t relationships...One was just a two week thing and the other...well...wasn’t long at all....anyway this was about 2 years ago...I didn’t even know you properly then!”  
“That’s not the point...I thought you weren’t looking for anyone and was happy on your own...yet turns out you’d been on the hunt the whole time!!”  
“Eh?....hang on a minute...when we met you were on heartsearchers.com...if things had worked out with JapSi or....whatshisface...PussyLover...you would have been...ya know....whilst car sharing with me. I’ve not dated or tried to date another woman since we started car sharing.”  
“Er...Rachel??!”   
“There was nowt going on with Rachel...I told ya.”  
Kayleigh crossed her arms and stared out of the window.  
John turned to her and softly asked “Why are you so angry about this?”  
“Because I thought we had something special and now it turns out I’m just another notch on the bed post!”  
“Your not another notch on the bed post we haven’t down owt yet!”  
“That’s makes it even worse John.”  
“How?!” John said in shock.  
“Well you keep me at arms length all this time yet those other two women get the green light straight into your house and bed!!”  
“Because I wasn’t in love with them was I?!!” John raised his voice in frustration.   
Kayleigh looked at John opened mouthed “What did you say?”  
“You heard...cloth ears!”  
“I want to hear it again.”  
“I’m not repeating it....you heard.” John was quite fed up so even though she didn’t quite get the three words she wanted Kayleigh decided not to push it.  
They drove in silence for a while with Forever FM playing in the background, the song Joyride by Roxette began to play.  
The song seemed too jolly after the conversation that just happened, but both John and Kayleigh felt the song summed up aspects of their love for eachother.   
Kayleigh turned to look at John “I’m sorry John...I shouldn’t have kicked off like I did...I don’t know what came over me.”  
“Don’t worry about it...I get it...I didn’t like hearing about Rick trying it on with you either.”  
Kayleigh grabbed Johns arm and smiled.   
“Can I just ask though...how did Ian know about these ‘others’?”  
“Cause he’s a nosey arse that’s why! I think he deliberately waits in his garden in the morning to catch me if he knows I have someone over.”  
“Oh I see...”  
“Look...honestly they meant nothing to me, the one I saw for a couple of weeks, think we only saw each other 3 times...it was nothing...and the other...well I met her at Jim sisters wedding and it was....a one off...”  
“Its ok...you shouldn’t have to explain.”  
“No I know...but I hate upsetting you... and I’m sorry I snapped, that time was just not good for me, what with my dad being ill, Charlotte leaving. I wasn’t meself at all. I just want to focus on us and not what’s gone on before, as this is special, more special than anything or anyone that has gone before.”  
“I know John. I do feel the same....I’ve loved the last two days with you.”  
“Have ya?” John asked sincerely.  
“Yes.”   
“I have too” John replied and looked at Kayleigh and grabbed her hand as he turned to focus on the road. As he let go of her hand Kayleigh leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Give over...you always do that when I’m driving.” He smiled to himself.  
As they pulled up at Mandy’s, Steve was outside tinkering with his bike, John and Kayleigh walked up the drive and Steve hollered “alright you two?”  
“Alright Steve? Still trying to sort this one are ya?”  
“Oh yes...you stopping for a bit John?”  
“Nah, I’ve got to get to me Mums for dinner.”  
“Ah...you not taking this one with ya?” Steve nodded his head at Kayleigh.  
“No, not this time.” John flashes a smile at Kayleigh. “Right I best be off then” he gives Kayleigh a quick kiss on the lips “See ya Steve.”  
“See ya John.”  
As John walked to the car Kayleigh shouted after him “I’ll text you later” as John opened the car door he replied “I’ll look forward to it” and got in his seat to drive off.  
After Kayleigh waved the car off, she turned to walk to the front door, Steve smirked at her and gave her a knowing look “you can bog off!” as she stomped into the house.  
Lunch at his Mums had been the usual fair, too much food and too much tea. Paul, his wife Claire, Ben, Sophie and Nana Rose were there too. As they all sat in the living room drinking tea and evening sandwiches, John’s Mum asked a few questions about how things were going with Kayleigh.  
“Whose this Kayleigh then?” asked Paul.  
“Someone our John’s been seeing?” answered his Mum for John.  
“Thanks Mum...I can speak you know?”  
“Well then tell us more?” quizzed Paul.  
“There’s nowt to tell.”  
“Which means there is!” Paul said smiling at his Mum.  
“Oh leave poor John alone” piped up Claire “I think it’s lovely you’re seeing someone again...be nice to have another female at these family dos.”  
“Another female?! You lot outnumber us already, what you on about?” Paul said to Claire.  
“I just meant another female who knows what it’s like to put up with you Redmond men!” Claire sarcastically smiled at her husband.   
“Oh that reminds me John...I bumped into your ex Charlotte a while back.”  
“I know...she told me.”  
“She told ya? I didn’t know yous were still in contact.”  
“We’re not I bumped into her meself on Friday.”  
“Oh I see”  
“Weren’t you out with Kayleigh Friday?” asked his Mum.  
Oh God, here we go, thought John “yes I was out with Kayleigh on our first proper date and we bumped into Charlotte and her mates...ok?”  
“Ouch” said Paul “What happened then like?”  
“Nothing, it was all quite civilised apart from her mate Gemma.”  
“Oh yeah, I remember her, mouth almighty.”  
“Anyway, all was fine in the end.”  
“Yeah she seemed ok when I saw her, didn’t really have much to say to her to be honest. It’s been a few years now...she’s still as dull as she was then” laughed Paul.  
“Oh I liked Charlotte” said Claire.  
“She weren’t dull Paul, she was just a bit quiet that’s all” chipped in John.  
“She weren’t bloody quiet when she played that answerphone message back!”  
“Alright, lets not go over that again” replied John looking shameful.  
“Anyway, this Kayleigh, how’d you meet her?” asked Paul.  
“Through work, we car share.”  
“Have ya got a picture?”  
“He’s only got one and she got a beard in it.” Chimed John’s Mum.  
“She’s got a beard....John, John, John, what ya doing? I know it’s been quiet on the dating front but still...” said Paul.  
“She’s in fancy dress alright?!”  
As John said that his phone beeped - it was Kayleigh. He opened the message and it was a selfie of her, just taken, she looked so adorable, the message read ‘just in case you want to show a better picture of me....without the beard’ John smiled, he couldn’t wait to share this one, hopefully it would shut Paul up for a bit. Talk about good timing.   
“Is that beardilocks?” Paul laughed.  
“Paul!!” said John’s Mum and Claire simultaneously.  
“It’s fine” John said to them “yes it was her Paul and as it looks like I’m gonna keep being quizzed I do have another picture I can show.”  
“Oh let me get me glasses” John’s Mum rushed to her glasses case and John passed the picture around beaming.  
“Ooh John, she looks lovely. I can’t wait to meet her.” Said his Mum and Claire repeated the sentiment.  
“Nice” said Paul.  
Nana Rose had a good look “lovely our John, just lovely.”  
“Right, now can we change the subject please?”  
“If we must” said Paul.  
Later than evening at 22.15 as John went to bed he text Kayleigh ‘Nan-Night xxx’ she replied soon after ‘Night. Did you have a good time at your Mums? Xxxxxxc’. “That bloody c” said John to himself ‘Had lovely time ta. The picture went down well. I’m in bed now, you’re missed!! Xxxx’.  
Kayleigh smiled so happily when she received that message, she was glad she hadn’t ruined things with her outburst earlier. ‘Ah, are you missing me? I’m just in bed listening to my song..... Cant wait to c u in the Morning!! Xxxx’.  
“Wow, no c, she’s getting better” John smiled to himself. He actually missed her not being in his home, not only had she created such a presence he couldn’t live without in his car, she’d invaded his home as well as his head. ‘Cant wait to see you either. Sweet dreams! Xxx’.  
The morning could not come quickly enough for either of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday and Tuesday had carried on as the Monday and Tuesday the week before, but something had shifted. A new found warmth and mutual feelings that this relationship was going somewhere. They were looking forward to their second weekend together but not really sure what best to do with themselves. Last weekend had been fun but was full of ups and downs. John wanted to create some better memories.   
Jim had told John about his mate who was an Elvis impersonator playing at a pub near John on Saturday night. Jim and his wife Sarah were unable to make it and as it was a ticketed event asked John if he wanted them.  
John was not a fan of Elvis impersonators and initially refused the tickets, but of course when he told Kayleigh on the Wednesday, she was overly keen to go; John had tried to dissuade her but to no avail.   
“Oh I love Elvis! Please John. My dad would play his songs all the time when I was younger” she pleaded.  
“Alright, I’ll let Jim know we’ll take the tickets” he finally relented after a series of similar pleas from Kayleigh.  
“Yes!” Kayleigh pulled her fist down in victory. “Why didn’t you want to go?”  
“I just can’t bear impersonators...I’d rather see the real thing.”  
“Yeah, but you can’t see the real Elvis...he’s dead John.”  
“I know he’s dead....I’m just saying I’d rather have seen the real thing...not some chancer.”  
“Chancer?! Blimey John, you’re being a bit harsh aren’t ya? Thought he was a mate.”  
“No, he’s Jim’s mate, I’ve never met him. Jim said he’s quite good apparently but the only ones I have ever seen always seem to be more like Elvis laying in the casket.”  
“John!”  
“What?! It’s true.”  
“You can’t say that!”  
“I can.”  
“Well, how come you’ve seen so many If you don’t like them?”  
She had John there...but he had a good answer.  
“Because I’ve seen plenty when me and Jim have performed at various gigs...so not through choice, clever clogs.”  
“Fair enough. Well I cant wait, it’ll be fun.”  
“Mmm well see about that.”  
“So what’s the plan for the weekend then?” Kayleigh asked tentatively.  
“Howd ya mean?”  
“I mean are you picking me up Saturday night? Or will we see each other during the day?”  
“Oh right, I haven’t really thought about it.”  
“Oh.” Kayleigh expressed half disappointed.  
“I only just found out you wanted to go two minutes ago...give me a chance.”   
Kayleigh just smiled at him whilst John formed a plan.  
“Ok, how about this, you come to mine for tea Friday...stay over...”  
“Again?? Must be serious!!” Kayleigh teased whilst John looked at her disapprovingly...”Sorry” she said quietly.  
“As I was saying...you can stay over...AGAIN...we can do something in the day...go out to this shoddy Elvis and then...er.. then...I’ll...erm...take ya round me Mums Sunday.” John was surprising himself here ‘what ya doing Redmond?’ he thought to himself. It’s not that John didn’t want this all to happen, he just felt maybe he was rushing things faster than his head can keep up with.  
“Your Mums? You being serious?”  
John just nodded his head.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Course I’m bloody sure, wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t.” John was lying, he wasn’t sure, but once he started talking he couldn’t stop, then he started to panic, is this how things escaped him with Charlotte he thought, was it he just couldn’t stop himself saying things and that’s how he ended up engaged?  
“Sounds good John, we can always play it by ear anyway” Kayleigh sensed his panic and gave him a bit of a get out clause.  
They pulled up at work and John reassured Kayleigh he’d message Jim as soon as he was at his desk.

After work Kayleigh was waiting for John in the car, he had been held up in a Christmas team meeting.  
“Finally!” she said as he opened the door.  
“Sorry ‘bout that...this bloody Christmas team’s doing me head in already.”  
“Oh no why’s that?”  
John started to drive off and didn’t say anything.  
“Well?” pushed Kayleigh.  
“Oh just everyone pulling me in all directions. I’m not Stretch Armstrong!”  
Kayleigh giggled “aw poor John” as she touched his knee. John felt her comfort and suddenly all felt right again.  
“Oh by way...messaged Jim...he’ll drop tickets round to me later.”  
“Excellent...I’m so excited John.”  
“I know ya are” he smiled towards her.   
Hall and Oates You make my Dreams come True started to play on Forever Fm.  
John wondered back to his earlier thoughts, it had bothered him all day that he even thought he was making the same mistakes he had with Charlotte. He felt bad even thinking of Kayleigh and the word mistake in the same thought. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, why every time he was making bold leaps did he fell the need to take a step back. He was torturing himself with his thoughts when really he needed to be shaking off the past...a past that he didn’t even feel part of, as he previously told Kayleigh ‘I felt I was playing a part in someone else’s life.’   
This time he was playing himself and this was his own life that he was an active part of and that’s what scared him, this was real. Trouble is he had blocked out so much of the real him in the romantic sense, he struggled to know how to play this part.  
“You’re quiet? Is everything ok?” asked a concerned Kayleigh.  
“Yeah, sorry, just been a long day.”  
John felt bad being quiet, but he felt he needed to really think about what his next steps were, he wasn’t being fair to Kayleigh being full on one minute and running a mile the next.   
“Did you want to come to our Mandy’s for ya tea?”  
“I better not, Jim’s popping over with the tickets...thanks though, maybe tomorrow or something?”  
“Yeah, sure” Kayleigh replied.  
“Home sweet home” he said as they pulled up to Mandy’s. They did the usual, got out of the car, John spoke to Steve, John kissed Kayleigh goodbye then John would drive off and Kayleigh would wave him off, it was the routine he had now become accustomed too.  
When he got home, he saw Jim had posted the tickets through the door. He knew he was going to do that, he just needed sometime to think and he couldn’t do that round Mandy’s.  
He sat in his living room and stared at the blank television screen. Thoughts running through his head. ‘Right’ he thought ‘you’ve written a song, declaring your love, granted, in a roundabout way, you’ve told her she is who you want, you’ve told her that you want to put the past behind you and this relationship is special, so what the hell is wrong?’ he asked himself. He pondered this for a while and then it hit him, despite all of what he said to her, he hadn’t been fully honest, he was holding back even after all of that, he still couldn’t take that leap. He knew what he had to do.   
As Friday evening arrived and he and Kayleigh settled in for the evening after a Chicken Kiev meal John had put together, with an egg. Despite Kayleigh’s continued protests that ‘you cant have French and egg John’ she did enjoy it.  
John was trying to find the right time to say what he needed to say, it just never came to that point. What with the chats about work and what they were watching on television, there just never seemed a poignant time.   
The bedtime routine followed the previous Saturday’s where they were both so tired they fell asleep hugging after a few kisses.   
Saturday morning they were up and out, John needed to get to a DIY store to get some paint as his Mum wanted her bathroom painted. They stopped for a snack and a cuppa and went to a garden centre. It was a run of the mill day, but they were so happy doing these normal ‘coupley’ things, John really felt stupid for how he had been behaving.   
As they got ready for the Elvis night after John cooked a Pizza; Kayleigh put Forever FM on John’s clock radio in his bedroom. Kayleigh went for a similar look to their first night out and John wore a dark blue shirt and lighter Jeans.   
“You ready yet?!’ John called from downstairs.  
“Yes, just getting me lippy on! How far is the pub?”  
“Bout 10 minute walk up the road...if we ever get moving!”  
“Alright!” Kayleigh stated as she came down stairs “I’m ready...Ta Dah!” as she playfully posed.  
“Lovely...now lets get a wriggle on.”  
They left the house hand in hand.  
“Thought you said it was a 10 minute walk?”   
“It is, it’s just round the corner here, patience. I know you’re not used to walking places now you got you own personal driver...”  
“Oi cheeky!” Kayleigh slapped him on the arm.  
“Here ya, were here now.”  
They got a table at the back of the function area where Elvis would be performing. The tables were placed in a way that left room for people to dance if they so wished.  
John went to the bar and got himself a coke and Kayleigh a glass of white wine.   
Elvis started with a few of the old classics, Hound Dog, Heartbreak Hotel, All Shook Up and Don’t Be Cruel etc. He was a white suited Elvis and a lot trimmer than John had been anticipating.   
“He’s good isn’t he John?”  
“Aye, not bad actually.”  
“You glad you listened to me now?”  
“When don’t I listen to you eh? That’s what gets me into trouble” he winked as Kayleigh smiled.  
A few people had made their way onto the dancefloor showing off some Rock n Roll moves, Kayleigh and John looked on.  
“Did you want to dance?” asked Kayleigh hopefully.  
“Maybe later” replied John, he didn’t want to get up just yet and he knew he wouldn’t get away with not dancing with Kayleigh around.  
John brought Kayleigh another wine and he watched her from the bar swaying to the music and talking to some of the other ladies sitting with them. John knew that what he needed to do had to be done tonight, it’s just when and how.   
After an hour Elvis took a breather and Kayleigh went to the toilets “that wines going right through me John.” John just smiled to himself and shook his head at how open Kayleigh was about everything.  
Elvis had a beer brought to him by the staff and was looking at his speakers and microphone checking the sound; John felt he should say hello as it was Jim’s mate after all.  
“Hi ya, great show you’re putting on. I’m John, I play in a band with Jim.”  
“Ah nice to meet ya John” they shook hands “Jim said he couldn’t make tonight and his bandmate and girlfriend would come along instead.”  
“Ah right. So how long you been doing this?”  
“Bout 8 years now, I was down in Wales for a short while, then we moved back here, knew Jim from years back so good to be back in touch.”  
“Well you are the best I’ve seen.”  
“Cheers John. You got any requests?”  
A thought suddenly hit John.  
“Actually mate, I do...but don’t mention I’ve requested this.”  
“Sure, what is it?”  
“Wonder of You”  
“Yep, that was on my setlist anyway, I’ll probably sing it after Burning Love.”  
“Great, remember no mention I asked for that.”  
“No worries, nice to speak to ya, give my best to Jim.”  
“Will do and thanks” John shook his hand and went to sit back down. Kayleigh was already back from the ladies toilet and witnessed their chat.  
“What were ya chatting to him about?”  
“Nowt, just thought I’d introduce meself as Jim’s mate and praise him on tonight...nosey bugger you aren’t ya” he teased.  
“What’s he like?”  
“Yeah nice guy actually, been doing this 8 years now.”  
“Wow, that’s commitment. Hope he does Suspicious Minds” said Kayleigh excitedly.  
“I’m sure he will” replied John.  
Elvis started again Always On My Mind, cover of Sweet Caroline, Way Down and In The Ghetto were the first few songs performed after the interval. John anxiously waited for his secret request, he didn’t want it to be known he had wanted that song to be played, he had been there and done that with the radio request. Having someone else to do the dedication was him chickening out again, he had to make sure, like with his own song, it came from him.  
As the first few bars to Burning Love played John took the bold move of asking Kayleigh if she wanted to dance. She was thrilled and dragged him on the floor as they tried to Rock n Roll dance their way through it. It was a comedy of errors but they were laughing and having fun with it. As the song ended John braced himself, he knew what was next.  
Wonder of You started to play and they entered a slow dance embrace with Kayleigh’s arms around John’s neck and Johns arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder as he pulled her in close. They moved round in a slow circle. As it got to the last verse, John lifted his head to look into Kayleigh’s eyes and mouthed the words to Kayleigh, a bit like Patrick Swayze in Dirty Dancing to I’ve Had Time of my Life, this was the moment for John.  
 _‘And when you smile the world is brighter, you touch my hand and I'm a king,_  
 _your kiss to me is worth a fortune, your love for me is everything._  
 _I guess I'll never know the reason why_  
 _you love me as you do_  
 _That's the wonder, the wonder of you’_  
Kayleigh looked up at John the whole time, with her eyes welling up. As John swung his head back miming the big Elvis finale, he then looked back at Kayleigh, pulled her closer and said “I do love you Kayleigh, you know that don’t ya?” He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her again. Kayleigh squeezed him back and then moved herself from the embrace so she could face John “I love you too John.” They kissed on the lips and hugged some more, just as Suspicious Minds started, with that they started trying out some of their Rock n Roll moves again, with equal laughter as before.  
On the walk home, Kayleigh was slightly tipsy, but not quite ‘fluffy drunk’ she was just very happy with how the evening had panned out. Her and John were walking arm and arm back to Johns.  
“It was such a good night John, so glad you got those tickets!”  
“Me too.”  
“Honestly John, I had soooo much fun...you make everything fun.”  
“Now I know you’ve had too much to drink.”  
“I’m not drunk, only had 4 wines, I’m a little more hard-core than that John.”  
“I know, I’m just messing wit ya.”  
“I really loved the song and what you said after John...it was...really lovely” Kayleigh welled up again.  
“Not a bother...” he looked down at her and pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead “...I meant it...all of it.”  
Kayleigh smiled up at him.  
They returned to the house and John put the kettle on whilst Kayleigh went to the living room. John made them both a brew and brought them through. Kayleigh was sprawled out on the sofa asleep “hard-core my eye” John said to himself. He put the blanket that was down by the side of the sofa over Kayleigh and he sat on the armchair next to her, sipping his tea and shaking his head smiling whilst looking longingly at Kayleigh.  
‘Well, you’ve done it’ he thought to himself, he didn’t regret it one bit.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kayleigh started to stir on the sofa and then suddenly woke up when she saw John asleep on the armchair, wearing the same clothes he had on the night before. She reached for her phone to check the time it was 06.45, she laid back down on the couch but as she did her hand hit the table “Ooow” she shouted, waking up John who shouted “what the hell’s going on?” as he sat up, “I just hit my hand on the table...ow” she replied in exaggerated pain. “Is that all? Bloody hell, nearly gave me a heart attack here” John was still trying to wake up properly.

  
“Well, I’m sorry John but it hurt.”

  
“Anyway, what time is it?”

  
“Bout quarter to seven”

  
“Quarter to seven!!! On a Sunday? What’s the matter wit ya woman!” he smiled after the jokey outburst.

  
“Oh don’t John I feel bad enough as it is.”

  
“Hungover?”

  
“No, just feel awful for ruining last night.”

  
“How’d ya mean?”

  
“By falling asleep on the couch when the night was so perfect.”

  
“Ya daft sod, nothing was ruined. Apart from my back in this armchair. Wanna brew?”

  
“Would love one ta.” Kayleigh followed John to the kitchen whilst John stretched his back.

  
“Why did you sleep on the armchair?”

  
“I wasn’t gonna leave ya down here on ya own was I?” as he switched on the kettle.

  
“Aw that’s so lovely John” she went over to give him a hug, he returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the lips and John asked her “so do you remember much from last night?”

Kayleigh knew what he getting at so thought she’d have a bit of fun “I don’t know really...is there anything in particular I should remember?” she asked sincerely. “Are you having me on?” he replied horrified as he let go of the embrace and to get the cups ready.  
“Well if you just give me an idea of what you’re referring too?” she smirked to herself.  
“Well if you cant remember I’m not repeating it?”

  
“Repeat what? Come on John” she pleaded.

  
“Christ, I don’t know, I do something romantic and it’s bloody wasted, just like you were!”

  
“Oh John don’t be like that?” she was starting to feel a bit bad winding him up as she knew last night must have been hard, she hoped she wasn’t ruining the whole moment.

  
“I said it.”

  
“Said what?”

  
“I said I love you, and you don’t even remember! And I danced!” he said as he turned round to see Kayleigh smiling widely “You’re winding me up aint ya?” he smiled reluctantly. Kayleigh went over to him and gave him a kiss “course I’m winding you up, blimey John, I only had 4 glasses of wine!”

  
“Well you passed out quick enough.”

  
“It was all that dancing” she giggled “I don’t think I ate a lot yesterday so it probably hit me a little more than it should have, but I remember that moment as clear as day.”

  
“So why did you pretend ya hadn’t?”

  
“I just wanted to hear you say it again” she smiled again.

  
“You cheeky...” John was cut off by a passionate kiss from Kayleigh. They were so lost in the moment they had forgotten all about the tea.

  
“D’ya want this brew then or what? Probably cold now” John said as he broke the kiss.

  
“Oh yeah, I’m parched, thirsty work this.”

  
They went to sit back in the living room, John put on the television and they snuggled up on the sofa together.

  
“John?”

  
“Yes Kayleigh?” as he continued to watch the television.

  
“Did ya mean it?”

  
“Mean what?” he replied nonchalantly.

  
“When you said you loved me?” She sat up to face him.

  
“Why you asking me that for?”

  
“Because...because I know you want to take things slow...and I...I don’t know if this is going to fast for you?”

  
John sighed “Look Kayleigh...” he turned slightly to face her more “I’m gonna be honest as that’s what you deserve.”

  
Kayleigh looked worried “go on” she asked impatiently.

  
“I have been struggling with this...change...in our relationship.”

  
“Struggling? How?”

  
“I was used to being on me own, but then you came along and made me doubt everything I believed and convinced meself. You know...I said it all in me song.”

  
“Ok...and...?”

  
“Thing is when I’m with you, I just...I just feel so...happy...and I’d forgotten what that was like you know? And I’m trying so hard to make this work...”

  
“Trying? It shouldn’t take effort John...it should be natural” she said shakily.

  
“And it is in so many ways, I just feel so much for you and like I said the other week its all happened so fast...these feelings...”

  
“So what are you trying to say John?”

  
“In answer to your question...did I mean what I said...the answer is... that I meant every word. Including the Wonder of You bit.”

  
Kayleigh smiled.

  
“But...I still want to take things slow...I just need time to adapt to this new way of being with you. But please don’t think I’m messin’ ya about because I’m not...as I’ve said, you are so special to me...and I love the bones of ya” he kissed her on the forehead.

  
“I understand John...it’s new for me too. I didn’t think I’d ever find someone, heartsearchers failed, everyone else getting married having kids. What did I have eh? And then I met you...and I had all these hopes and then thought they weren’t going to happen and then you wrote that song....” Kayleigh was getting emotional “....it was killing me when I thought you didn’t feel same. And then you did and...oh John...I don’t want to move faster than either of us can handle...so please don’t worry about having to try...like you said ‘take each day as it comes’ and each day with you is...amazing...I love it and I love you.”

  
They kissed again “thank you Kayleigh.”

  
“What for?”

  
“For being you and understanding me...and really knowing me” he smiled at her and they hugged. “Right...I s’pose we better get freshened up and get ready to get to me Mums.”

  
“Are you sure you want me to come with you? I don’t have too.”

  
“Its just dinner at me Mum’s it’s not a marriage proposal so I am sure I can cope with that...if you’re sure you can?” He laughed as he got up.

  
“What do you mean if I can?”

  
“You’ll see” he laughed some more as he went to the living room door.

  
“Will Paul be there?” she asked.

  
“No, just me Mum and Nana today, Paul and Claire have taken the kids and gone to Southport for the weekend to see Claire’s Aunt and Uncle. I wouldn’t drop you in at the deep end.”

  
It was 12.00 by the time they got ready and had a bite to eat for breakfast.

  
They headed out to the car.

  
“Alright John” said Ian.

  
“Told ya...he waits” John whispered to Kayleigh “He weren’t there yesterday, think you’re being paranoid John” she whispered back.

  
“Hi ya Ian, how you today?”

  
“Not so bad son. Nice to see your lovely lady friend again, hello love.”

  
“Hiya”

  
“Well Ian wont keep ya, we gotta get to me Mums for dinner.”

  
“Oh aye, how is ya Mum?”

  
“Shes fine thanks Ian”

  
“Still likes feeding ya up I see?” Ian laughed.

  
“Aye she does...I’m a growing lad” John joked back.

  
“Working up an appetite I bet.”

  
“Ian, not in front of a lady.”

  
“Its ok, I’ve heard worse” said Kayleigh jokingly trying to get involved in the conversation.

  
“Well I’ll let ya’s get on then. Give me love to your Mum.”

  
“Will do, see ya Ian”

  
“Bye Ian”

  
They got in the car.

  
“Sorry about him...again.”

  
“Doesn’t worry me, think its nice you’ve got a friendly neighbour.”

  
“He’s no Ken though is he?” John laughed as he started the car and drove off.

  
Somethings Gotten Hold of My Heart by Marc Almond and Gene Pitney came on Forever FM.

  
“Love this!” said Kayleigh.

  
“Yeah the original by Mr Pitney was on the Sixties CD they played at me dads funeral.”  
“Oh when they played the wrong song?”

  
“Yeah, they didn’t play this, though it may have been more apt.”

  
“John!”

  
“Well it would! Better than the farce that happened with bloody ‘Dizzy’”

  
Kayleigh laughed “shouldn’t joke about these things John.”

  
“I’m not, it was a bloody farce.”

  
The song continued.

  
“Forgot how long this version was” said John.

  
“I’m feeling bit nervous John.”

  
“Are ya? Its only me Mums roast!”

  
“I know...but I haven’t done ‘meet the parents’ for a long time.”

  
“Well nor have I, how’d do you think I’ll feel when I meet yours?”

  
“S’pose. Is your Mum alright me coming over?”

  
“Course she is, she’s well chuffed.”

  
“How much have you said about me?”

  
“Not much, you know I told them I was seeing someone, they know we met Car Sharing least the beard theory has been disproved now. Think me mum thought ,before I'd said owt, that it was odd I was driving 45 minutes out me way for Car Sharing purposes, I know Jim did.”

  
“Why what’d he say?”

  
“Just kept calling ya me bird.”

  
“Oh I see. What did your brother say? Well I hadn’t really said too much to him part from last week. He’s always quite busy so luckily escaped that interrogation.”

  
“Do you think your Mum and Nan will like me?”

  
“I don’t know...I don’t see why they wouldn’t...unless you start talking bout dogging or shitting on your doorstep” he smiled.

  
“Mmm you know how to put a girl at ease John” she added sarcastically.

  
“It’ll be fine, honest...they will like you. And if they don’t...well I just wont bring you to Sunday dinner anymore.”

  
Kayleigh shook her head as John smiled to himself.

  
They arrived at Johns Mums house and he let himself and Kayleigh in.

  
“Hiya Mum we’re here."

  
“Through here love” she shouted from the kitchen.

  
John and Kayleigh walked through.

  
“Hiya Mum” John gave her a kiss on the cheek “Mum this is Kayleigh, Kayleigh this is me Mum Jan.”

  
“Nice to meet you” said Kayleigh as she shook Jan’s hand and curtseyed, John looked on thinking ‘what the hell is she doing?’

  
“Nice to meet you too love.” Jan smiled, she had the same look as John at Kayleigh’s greeting.

  
“She aint the Queen Kayleigh” said John.

  
“Oh god I’m so sorry, just so nervous.”

  
“Think nowt of it love, it’s nice to be shown some respect for a change rather than being treated as the maid.”

  
“Pfft!” mocked John. “Is Nana here?”

  
“Yeah, she’s through in the lounge.”

  
“Come on I’ll introduce you” John grabbed Kayleigh’s arm through the hall to the lounge.  
“Nana” he called out before he reached the lounge.

  
“Hiya John.”

  
John bent down to give her a kiss as she sat on the armchair by the window.

  
“Nana, this is Kayleigh.”

  
“Is this the lass you been seeing John?”

  
“Aye it is Nan, Kayleigh this is me Nana Rose.”

  
“Hiya Rose, nice to meet you” Kayleigh did the exact same thing again, shook her hand and curtseyed.

  
“Will you stop doing that Kayleigh!”

  
“I can’t help it John.”

  
“Just sit down will ya.”

  
John’s Mum came through, “dinner wont be long” she sat on the opposite arm chair to Rose. “So Kayleigh, you work at the same store as John?”

  
“Yeah, I do the promotions there.”

  
“Ah, did you know John before you starting Car Sharing?”

  
“No, not really, would see him around the store and have the odd chat, but for a while I thought he was gay.”

  
John started choking, Kayleigh patted him on the back “John! Are you alright?”

  
“I’ll get some water, do you want a drink Kayleigh?” asked Jan “no I’m fine thank you.”

Jan left the room.

  
“F’kin hell Kayleigh, why you say that?”

  
“It’s true, I did.”

  
“You didn’t have to say it though.”

  
“You alright our John?” asked Rose.

  
“Fine Nana.”

  
Jan came back in with the water.

  
“Thanks Mum.”

  
“Why did you think our John was gay Kayleigh?” asked Rose.

  
“Oh, it was just a rumour that went round at work.”

  
“Jesus Christ” John said to himself.

  
“But I know he’s not now, he put me right on that one” Kayleigh noticed Jan and Rose look at each other “not in that way...he just told me he wasn’t...he didn’t physically prove it or anything.”

  
“Oh God” John looked up to the ceiling.

  
“I think I’m going to dish up dinner...come on John you can help me set the table. John followed his Mum out. Kayleigh just looked around the room awkwardly.

  
Jan and John were in the kitchen, so Jan took the opportunity to have a chat with him.  
“John love, I know it’s none of my business, but does she have a filter?”

  
“No, she does not! She’s just a bit nervous.”  
“I know love, I can tell. Not sure what ya Nan will think mind.”

  
As John and Jan started laying the table they could her Rose laughing from the lounge, they went in and saw Kayleigh and Rose laughing.

  
“What are yous laughing bout?” asked John.

  
“Never you mind” said Rose and winked at John “just comparing John stories.”

  
John looked at his Mum and his Mum just smiled at him.

  
Through dinner Kayleigh managed to turn things around and didn’t seem to put her foot in it further, much to John’s relief.

  
As they got ready to leave, Jan took an opportunity to speak to John on his own again “well she’s won your Nana over John. That’s a good sign.”

  
“And what about you Mum?”

  
“No one will ever be good enough for my little boy” she pinches his cheek “but she’ll do” she winked and added “she’s lovely John, honest, and you seem very taken with her, I’m happy for you John.”

  
“Thanks Mum.”

  
As John and Kayleigh left , Jan and Rose waved out of the window goodbye.

  
“Do you think this is the one Jan?” asked Rose.

  
“Oh, this is the one, without a doubt.”

  
The two women smiled at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

As October came to an end and the Christmas Team was in full swing, Kayleigh was feeling slightly neglected. John was working late most evenings and some mornings was going in early. Kayleigh was unable to get any extra shifts as they do not become available until the end of November when the busy period in store really starts.

  
In the week after she met John’s Mum she had felt closer to John than ever, yet less than two weeks later she was feeling abandoned. She knew he had to put his all into the Christmas Team if he wanted his promotion, but he couldn’t even take a 15 minute break to share a sandwich with her before she went home. His texts had been brief and she knew he had fallen asleep during some text conversations as she would get a reply hours later, often in the early hours.

  
Kayleigh had not stayed round John’s since the Elvis night, he had been putting in some early weekend mornings and he didn’t feel it was fair on Kayleigh.

  
John had stopped for tea at Mandy’s a few nights in the week before he had to rush off. She knew Christmas wouldn’t last forever and things could get back on track. However, she was resenting the fact that the time of year she loved so much she was now wishing would hurry up and pass. Christmas had been knocked of its perch by John, who ironically was all about Christmas at the moment.

  
John had been feeling the strain too, he had suddenly mustered up all his courage to tell Kayleigh he loved her and took her to his Mums and now it seemed to have shuddered to an abrupt halt.

  
He had thought of having Kayleigh stop over at the weekends, but didn’t feel right having to have an early night and leaving her on her own in the morning. Maybe he was wrong not to have her round but he was so busy trying to get this Christmas Team going and implementing all the ideas.

  
Dave Thompson had told John to take a few days off as he noted John had been working a lot of hours, John had been reluctant but didn’t argue. The only issue was it was Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday that he was told to take.

  
“Hi, I’m not going to be in the store for the next few days, I’ll pick you up tomorrow after work if you like?? xx” he text Kayleigh Monday night.

  
“Why, what you up too? Xx”

  
“Dave gave me a few days off! Xx”

  
“Shame we didnt know before I couldve booked some days off.xx”

  
“Yeah I know, I thought the same. Cant wait to see you. Xx”

  
“Me neither. Been missing you. Xxxx”

  
“Me too. Nan-night.xxx”

  
“Night.xxxxc”

  
Kayleigh wasn’t too impressed John had these days off when she was working, but was excited to see him after work. Finally some time together she thought.

  
Kayleigh’s day at work had been boring, her game of trying to spot John was not able to be played, gossip with the girls was poor and she was bored of hearing about Rick and Donnas wedding; she was begging for clocking off time to arrive.

  
Whilst Kayleigh’s day had been a slow burner, John’s was much more productive. He painted his Mums bathroom, took his Nan out for afternoon tea and purchased Kayleigh a little gift to apologise for not being around much. It was a bracelet with a love heart on it, it wasn’t meant to be flash but just something to show he had been thinking of her.

  
After doing what he needed to do he went to pick up Kayleigh, he waited anxiously for Kayleigh to appear, he waited and waited but still no sign, nor a response from his text. “Where is she? Bet she’s chatting away about crap.” he said to himself. He waited some more then decided to go in and investigate, she can’t have just left he thought, unless he had really neglected her too much and she’d had enough.

  
As he reached the staff room after batting off several queries of “what you doing here John?” he saw Dave, Kath Hilton and Diane off non foods all gathered round Kayleigh.

  
“What’s going on?” asked John worried

  
“Oh, I just slipped on the stairs and twisted me ankle” replied Kayleigh frustrated with herself.

  
“She was in a bit of a rush to get out the door and wasn’t looking where she was going!” chipped in Diane.

  
“D’ya need to see a doctor?” asked John

  
“No, I’ll be fine.”

  
“She just needs to keep her leg elevated and put plenty of Ice on it” added Kath, as the resident First Aider “You wont be doing any promotions for the next few days.”

  
Dave headed to the door and looked at John “Convenient eh John?” as he walked out.

“Mmm” wondered John.

  
John assisted Kayleigh to the car, holding her up as she hobbled. He purchased some bags of ice to put on her ankle. As they both got into the car John was suspicious.

  
“What d’ya think ya playing at?” he asked flabbergasted.

  
“What?!”

  
“You and your foot? Are you trying to skive again because I’ve got a few days off?”

  
“What you on about John?”

  
He started the car and began to drive off.

  
“Well it wouldn’t be the first time you’ve skived off work is it?”

  
Kayleigh felt hurt that he was accusing her of faking this.

  
John continued “I mean I know we haven’t seen much of each other, but even Dave Thompson thought this was too convenient! You knew I was picking ya up!”

  
“John, I may be a lot of things, but being the sort of person who is so desperate that I would chuck myself down the stairs isn’t one of them. And look its swollen!!” She pointed at her foot. “Anyway Dave Thompson can shut his cakehole it’s cos of him I fell.”

  
“Eh? How d’ya mean?!”

  
“Well, because I was so excited to see ya, I tried to overtake him on the stairs and lost me balance and fell.”

  
“So you did do it cos you were desperate to see me then?” he was smiling now.

  
“Yes, but not on purpose John. I’m mortified!”

  
John rolled his eyes and shook his head.

  
“Anyway, what d’ya want to do tonight then? Shall I just take ya back to your Mandy’s?”

  
“I thought we were gonna spend some time together?!!”

  
“We were, but you gotta keep ya foot up!”

  
“Can’t I do that at yours?”

  
“You’re meant to be resting? Not traipsing about all over the place!”

  
“But I could stay over?”

  
“You’ve got this all worked out aint ya?”

  
Kayleigh looked out the passenger window and smiled an impish smile to herself.

  
“Anyway what about ya clothes?”

  
“We can take a detour to Mandy’s, pick up some bits...”

  
“You’re meant to be resting... I can’t drive you back and forth!”

  
“I wont get any rest at our Mandy’s not with the kids. I could stay with you for a few days whilst I recuperate” she winked.

  
John just shook his head in disbelief.

  
“You are playing me good and proper aint ya?” he looked at Kayleigh who was smiling at him “Fine! But then you rest, you hear me lady?!”

  
Kayleigh did a salute.

  
After driving through to Bury then back to Johns, Kayleigh got her comfys on and put her feet up, with an ice pack. John cooked some burgers and his homemade chips and they sat and watched television for the rest of the evening.

  
“Right then, how you planning on getting upstairs?”

  
“Thought you could carry me?” she giggled.

  
“Pfft! You must be joking!”

  
“You saying I’m heavy John?!” she asked mock seriously.

  
“No...no I’m not saying that, but I aint carrying ya, not with your luck on stairs today, you aint taking me wit ya this time.”

  
“I’ll be fine, I’ll just take it slow.”

  
“Well it’s 10 o’clock so you better get a wriggle on if you wanna be in bed before midnight.”

  
Kayleigh lightly smacked him in the stomach as she said “Oi cheeky!”

  
“Ow! Don’t make me an invalid an all.”

  
They both laughed.

  
“Come on then you” John helped Kayleigh up and gave her a kiss on the lips.

  
“Thanks for looking after me.”

  
“Well its clear ya cant look after yourself” he smiled and they slowly left the living room.

  
The next few days Kayleigh rested whilst John did bits and pieces round the house and supplied Kayleigh with bacon sandwiches and tea. He enjoyed having her around the house, made his days go quicker, he couldn’t remember why he was so adamant he was happy on his own. This, now, with Kayleigh, was what made him happy.

  
Friday arrived and John had to get back to work, he felt bad leaving Kayleigh in the house on her own, but the thought of her being there when he returned home filled him with an unprecedented joy.

  
As John arrived at work Dave called him into his office.

  
“So John, Kayleigh?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Is she better?”

  
“She’ll be alright for Monday I think Dave.”

  
“You know John, I’m not concerned with yous two seeing each other, but to the staff, this, her being off when you are does look suspicious.”

  
“I know Dave, I did have doubts meself, but you could see she was injured.”

  
“Aye I know John, she nearly knocked me down as she went. Now I’m not saying she did it on purpose, although I wouldn’t put anything past her John.”

  
“Dave, I think you’re being a bit harsh there, I mean...”

  
“John, I know what ya gonna say and I’d say same in your shoes...but anymore stunts like this...she’ll be out on her ear. Don’t let her push her luck.”

  
“She wont Dave” John felt like a naughty teenager.

  
“We will put this down to coincidence on this occasion...similar to the last time the pair of you were both off a few months back, shall we?”

  
“I don’t know what ya on about Dave.”

  
“Well say no more John, just watch your step and tell Kayleigh the same...literally.”

  
“Right, thanks Dave.”

  
As John left the room and closed the door behind him he said under his breath “Knobhead!”

  
Kayleigh’s morning had been very uneventful, watching daytime TV and waiting for John to come home. She was moving around a bit better so could grab a snack and a cuppa.

  
The doorbell went at midday and the front door opened, it was John’s mum Jan.

  
“Hi ya Kayleigh love, its just me.”

  
“Oh hi ya Jan” Kayleigh got up from the couch.

  
“No, no you sit down love and rest your ankle.”

  
“It’s fine, feeling much better now.”

  
“Well just sit down to be sure, John won’t be happy with me if I’ve not made sure you’ve rested. He sent me round to check if you were ok and if you needed anything for lunch?”

  
Kayleigh’s heart melted at this, John was still looking after her even when he couldn’t be with her.

  
“That’s sweet of him, but I’m fine honestly, thank you.”

  
“Well I’ll tell ya what, I’ll just make us a pot of tea and a sandwich and I’ll be on my way. Least John will know I’ve made sure you had lunch” Jan smiled.

  
“That will be lovely thank you. Did you want a hand?”

  
“Nope, I’ve told ya love am under strict instructions from John to make sure you’re resting, now sit!”

  
Kayleigh smiled as she sat down.

  
Jan brought through the pot of tea and some ham sandwiches.

  
“Here ya love.”

  
“I’m so sorry that John has made you come round here, honestly I would’ve been fine if you had things you’d rather be doing.”

  
“Don’t be daft. Anyway gives us a chance to get to know each other a bit better.” Jan smiled.

  
Kayleigh had the impression Jan was not too keen on her, Kayleigh couldn’t put her finger on why.

  
“So, you and John have been seeing each other a while now?"

  
“Yeah, bout 2 months.”

  
“He does seem very taken with ya love.”

  
“Really?!” Kayleigh was quite pleased. “Well I’m quite taken with him too.”

  
“We’d lost hope to be honest that he would ever find someone again, especially after all that business with Charlotte.”

  
“Yeah, he did tell me about that.”

  
“Sorry love, shouldn’t really be talking about this.”

  
“It’s fine honestly.”

  
“It was awful, he couldn’t eat, he was consumed by so much guilt. And his Dad was so disappointed as he loved Charlotte and then not long after he became ill himself”

  
“I know, John explained about his Dad too” Kayleigh was starting feel uncomfortable, sounded like everyone was in love with Charlotte, except John.

  
“Truth is, I wasn’t a fan of Charlotte, nor was our Paul. We don’t know why Martin, that’s John’s Dad, was such a fan. Think he just wanted John settled.”

  
Kayleigh was stunned at this sudden turn in the conversation, Kayleigh didn’t want to let on that she was secretly pleased to hear this so kept her answers brief.

  
“Aw I see.”

  
“It wasn’t that she wasn’t a lovely girl, she was, real homely sorta girl if ya get what I mean. Not like you.”

  
“How’d ya mean?” replied a slightly offended Kayleigh.

  
“Oh no I don’t mean to cause offence love, I just meant, there was no spark in her. Whereas you...well you’re quite the opposite to what John has been used too.”

  
“Sorry Jan, I’m really losing track of what it is you’re saying?”

  
“I s’pose in me roundabout way what I am saying is...you have given John his spark back. I’ve never seen him look so content. Even Rose commented on it.”

  
Kayleigh smiled.

  
“We’d noticed he had a bit of a spring in his step for months now, but we never thought it would be down to a woman we thought that ship had well and truly sailed. I just hope you know what you’re letting yourself in for though, as he can be a right grumpy sod” Jan laughed.

  
“Oh trust me, I know all about grumpy John.”

  
“I’m sure you do” Jan smiled.

  
They ate their sandwiches and spoke about various John topics.

  
After Jan had left, Kayleigh was on cloud nine. She feels that was Johns mums way of giving her the seal of approval, albeit in a very awkward fashion.

  
John’s day was finally over. He started his car and was looking forward to seeing Kayleigh and was hoping his Mum had not said anything too embarrassing.

  
As John was driving, he was singing loudly along with the radio, even Liberty X’s Just a Little Bit. He stopped when he was traffic lights after his previous singing performance alone in the car.

  
Finally John was home and opened the front door “Kayleigh I’m home!”

  
“Hi ya John” she ran up to hug and kiss him.

  
“Well that’s a welcome. What ya doing up? Did me mum pop in?”

  
“I’m fine now John, stop worrying. Yes, Jan did pop round...thank you.”

  
“Well didn’t want you sitting around on ya own all day...and needed you to be resting...unlike you are now. Cuppa?”

  
John walked into the kitchen followed by Kayleigh.

  
“How was work?”

  
“Long and boring. Dave Thompson gave me an earful about you being off work wit me.”

  
“Oh John I am sorry, it wasn’t on purpose.”

  
“Well it cant happen again, or there will be consequences, he made that clear.”

  
“What consequences?”

  
“You’ll be out basically.”

  
“He said that? What an N.O.B head! Grrr”

  
“Yeah, but he’s been all right about us really. Its the others gossiping about it that’s put him in an awkward position. Plus he guessed about the day we were off when we went to the safari park.”

  
“How’d he guess that?”

  
“I don’t know. Let’s just forget about work now. Here’s ya tea.”

  
“Ta”

  
“Hope me Mum didn’t say anything too awful.”

  
“No not really, just that I seem to have put a spring in your step!” she winked.

  
“Oh dear!” John hangs his head in shame.

  
“I’ve really enjoyed this last few days being here John. I had really been missing you.”

  
“I had too” John hugged her. “Oh, I forgot to give ya something on Tuesday.”

  
“Really?” Kayleigh sounded suspicious.

  
“Hang on a minute” John went to a cupboard in the kitchen. “I hope you like it” he produced a square box with the bracelet he brought inside.

  
Kayleigh opened it “Oh John I love it, its perfect.”

  
“Really? Its not much. Just...something to show you I was thinking about ya as I know I’ve been busy....”

  
“Honest, its perfect I love it!” she put in on and hugged and kissed him, John pursued the kiss further and more passionately and Kayleigh responded. John then looked into Kayleigh’s eyes, grabbed her hand and led her slowly from the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs, where he kissed her passionately again, they then slowly walked upstairs. This was going to be another new chapter in their relationship.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

As November came and went, John and Kayleigh’s relationship had certainly moved up a gear. Kayleigh was round Johns most evenings even when he was working late. And as the 1st December was fast approaching Kayleigh had been discussing the festive decorations she wanted to put up in Johns living room. John told Kayleigh she could have free reign.

  
On a Friday evening before the 1st Kayleigh was keen to start getting the decorations up. John had given her what decorations he had and was reading through his paperwork whilst having a cup of tea.

  
“Is this all the decorations you have John?” as Kayleigh looked in the small box John brought down from the loft.

  
“What d’ya mean is that all I’ve got? It is only me here ya know? No bugger sees them anyway.”

  
“But where’s your tree?”

  
“It’s in the box.”

  
Kayleigh rummaged in the box to find a ruler length tree with lights attached. She held it up to him “Seriously John? This is your tree?”

  
“Yeah what’s wrong with it?”

  
“Wrong with it? What’s right with it? I’m sorry John but this just wont do. You cant have a tiny tree and a few bits of tinsel. Its wrong!” she said slightly high pitched.

  
“Why not, like I said no one sees them.”

  
“I will. It’s sad John! Well have to go out shopping for decorations.”

  
“Pfft you can. I’ve been up to me eyes in Christmas shit for weeks. I’m not gonna spend my time off in it an all.”

  
“Fine, I will do it on my own then. Scrooge!” she smiled.

  
“Good. I’ll see what you come up with!” as he went back to reading.

  
Kayleigh repacked the box and looked at it disgusted before she sat next to John to have her cup of tea.

  
“What you reading?”

  
“Just figures and rotas” John said without looking up.

  
“Oh right” Kayleigh was feeling bored so just stared at John. John could feel her doing this and ignored it for a while but started to feel uncomfortable.

  
“What do you want to eat?” Kayleigh asked.

  
“Don’t mind”

  
“John! Are you gonna pay me any attention tonight?”

  
John put his papers down and looked to her “I just need to finish going through these then I’m all yours” he lent over to give her a quick kiss on the lips and went back to reading.

  
“Cant you do this when you’re in work tomorrow morning? Its not fair I lose my weekends with you as well as the evenings.”

  
“I did warn ya” came the nonchalant reply.

  
“Right, well I’ll go and make some dinner then” said Kayleigh as she got up and headed out of the living room.

  
Kayleigh cooked lasagne whilst John continued reading his paperwork. Although Kayleigh was still feeling slightly neglected she loved the fact that their relationship had reached this point of normalcy. There wasn’t any need to continue all the awkward conversations, they were, dare she think it, settled.

  
After dinner John was all hers as they cuddled on the sofa. Talk turned to Kayleigh’s Christmas shopping trip tomorrow and discussing Rick and Donnas wedding.

  
“So...do you think we should get a room at the hotel for the wedding then?” asked Kayleigh.

  
“Funny you ask I had been thinking about that.”

  
“Really?!” asked Kayleigh excited.

  
“Yeah and I don’t think we should.”

  
“Oh, why not?”

  
“Well, I’m not going to drink anyway so may as well drive us.”

  
“Oh right...I just thought it would be nice for us to spend a night away together that’s all.”

“Yeah, I know, but if were going to spend the night away together I’d rather do it away from all the gossip mongers at work.... You can stay over if you want to spend time with your mates...”

“Well how would that look to the gossips...no its fine honestly, I want us to go as us....so we’ll go together and leave together” she said in disappointment but defiantly.

  
“Ok, we’ll still have a good time” John hugged and kissed her on the forehead “brew?”

  
“Yeah” came the short reply.

  
John knew Kayleigh would be annoyed at not staying over, however, he had booked a new year break for them both in Edinburgh as one of her Christmas presents. He just hopes him keeping quiet about it until Christmas doesn’t lead to Kayleigh getting as upset with him like that day in the car “I aint got time to write another song” he thought to himself whilst making the tea.

  
“Here ya” he said.

  
“Ta.”

  
“So...do you know what decorations your planning to get for me living room then? I don’t want it to look like some glitter factory explosion when I get home tomorrow” John smiled.

  
“No it wont be that bad...” she smiled back “Oh I forgot I’m out tomorrow night with some of the girls from work for Donnas hen do. I’ll have to put the decorations up Sunday when I come back over.”

  
“Oh right....where you going?”

  
“Just to a few bars in town. Mandy’s giving me a lift and picking me up.”

  
“I can give you lift and pick you up, saves you going back to your Mandy’s.”

  
“Ah thanks John, no I’ll be fine honest, you’ve been working long hours I cant expect you to come out and get me.”

  
“Honestly I want to, make up for me being busy.”

  
“Well only if you’re sure...it would be a lot easier.”

  
“I’m sure. Anyway I thought she already had her hen do?”

  
“This is her work one...its her third one!”

  
“What she need three hen dos for?!”

  
“I know!! Some of the girls going tomorrow have been on one of the others already.”

  
“How come you didn’t go on any of the others?”

  
“It was when I had hurt my foot so couldn’t really be seen out when I had been off.”

  
“True that. Especially after what Dave said.”

  
Saturday morning John left for work and left Kayleigh in bed. Kayleigh went out to do her decoration shopping later that morning, she couldn’t get the tree she wanted as she was on the bus but she managed to pick a new outfit for that evening.

  
She had returned to Johns, John was still at work “be home at 3 xxx” he had text. Kayleigh left her bags in the living room and decided to cook some pasta for lunch.

  
It was 3.30 and John still wasn’t home she decided to call him.

  
“Hiya”

  
“Hiya, where are you?”

  
“Nearly home now got held up.”

  
“Ok.. made you some pasta.”

  
“Oh lovely. See ya in a bit. Wont be long.”

  
Kayleigh put the kettle on and started to reheat Johns pasta.

  
“Hiya, I’m back” he called through to the kitchen “can you give me a hand?”

  
“Yeah, what ya doing?”

  
“I got you a tree to decorate” he grinned.

  
“Oh my god! John!”

  
“Don’t get too excited its only an artificial one from the store...but its a 6 footer so definitely bigger than me old one.”

  
“I cant believe you got this!” She hugs and kisses him.

  
“Well I knew you weren’t gonna get one on the bus.”

  
“Oh I cant wait!!” exclaimed Kayleigh excited.

“I thought I’d put it up for ya when your out tonight ready for you to decorate tomorrow.”

  
Kayleigh helps John with the box into the living room. John notices her bags “bloody hell Kayleigh, where you been shopping Santas grotto??”

  
“Alright! You know I love Christmas...gonna put my CD on tomorrow.”

  
“Oh god no...that’s all I’ve been bloody hearing in the store all day...I swear to god if I hear Slade or Wizard once more...”

  
“Stop being a spoilsport its only once a year.”

  
“Mmmm....Eh what’s that smell?” asked John.

  
“What smell?...Oh frig a dig” Kayleigh runs out of the living room to the kitchen followed by John.

  
“Oh John I forgot about your pasta...its ruined.”

  
“Quick open some windows...I hope your decorating skills are better than your cooking skills.”

  
“Oi, its your fault distracting me with Christmas!”

  
“Distracting you with Christmas!! You’re a head case you!”

  
After clearing out the smoke John made himself a sandwich whilst Kayleigh went upstairs to get ready.

  
“Bloody sandwich, been at work all day!” John muttered to himself. Kayleigh came downstairs with a towel round her and her hair up in another.

  
“What ya doing?!” John said as he choked on his sandwich “the curtains are still open.”

  
“So...I’ve got a towel round me. Thought I’d come and sit with ya before I start getting ready.”

  
“Well you could have put some clothes on, what if someone walks past.”

  
Kayleigh sits down on the sofa next to John.   
“Chill...no ones gonna see me.”

  
“Brazen! Anyway what time you want to head off?”

  
“I need to be at the Whethers for 8 if that’s ok?”

  
“Of course” as he started eating his sandwich again “what time will you need picking up.”

  
“I don’t know really...I’ll call you.”

  
“Ok...hope I don’t fall asleep” he joked.

  
“Oi you better not...anyway you’ve got a tree to put up” she says as she snuggles up to him.

  
“Oh yeah, so I have” he says.

  
“Aw I love this!”

  
“What? Sitting in me living room with nowt on but a pair of towels.”

  
“No, just being here with you, acting like a proper a couple.”

  
“Is this what acting like a proper couple is? Nearly burning down me kitchen, flouncing around half naked and me having to make me own sandwich...pfft.”

  
Kayleigh laughed “you know what I mean. Don’t you love it?”

  
John looked at her with mock disgust.

  
“John!” she tapped him on the shoulder.

  
He smiled “Course I do. Now go and get yaself ready if you wanna be there for 8.”

  
Kayleigh kissed him on the cheek as she got up and left the room. John smiled and shook his head as he finished his sandwich.

  
They got in the car after several of Kayleigh’s outfit changes but she finally decided she did like the new outfit she brought after all. Skinny white jeans and a pink short sleeved top with her Jacket she wore on her first date with John.

  
“Are you sure I look alright?”

  
“Yes! For the 100th time. Anyway who you got to impress?”

  
“Well you never know” she said as she tried to wink.

  
John shook his head “who else is going tonight?”

  
“Not many actually, there’s me, Donna, obviously...er Elsie, Roisin...Diane, Janine, Joyce...oh and Rachel” Kayleigh made a face at saying Rachel’s name.

  
“What’s she done now?”

  
“Nothing.”

  
“Why the face?”

  
“Just force of habit now John.”

  
“You don’t half hold a grudge.”

  
“I’m not holding a grudge John...just still not impressed with her trying it on with you that’s all.”

  
“Oh she was hardly trying it on was she? You shouldn’t let that stop ya being mates.”

  
“It hasn’t, we’re still mates...sort of...keep ya friends close and your enemies closer...” she burst out laughing.

  
“You’re off your head you.”

  
“I’m winding you up!”

  
“Yeah, alright.”

  
Forever FM was playing their Saturday Night Dance Classics. Sonique It feels so good played.

  
“Oh my god, I used to love this” said Kayleigh.

  
“Yeah good song this.”

  
“Reminds me of clubbing with me mates...feels like a lifetime ago now John.”

  
“She says, as I’m literally driving her to go clubbing with her mates.”

  
“Yeah, but its not gonna be like those nights.”

  
“Oh aye...its gonna be civilised is it? With Elsie??”

  
“Not civilised, but not having to worry as I know I have you to come back too now.”

  
“Give over.”

  
“Its true. All those nights out worrying if I’d pull or not, hoping to meet the man of my dreams and just getting chatted up by skanks...yuk” she shudders at the thought.

  
“So I’m one up from a skank am I? Cheers!”

  
“No, I just feel happy and content, thanks to you” she smiled.

  
“Oi don’t be getting soppy you’re meant to be letting ya hair down!”

  
“Its true though.”

  
John smiled at her.

  
“Right we’re here, are the others here yet, I’ll wait if not.”

  
“I’ll just ring Donna.”

  
Donna confirmed her and a few others were inside.

  
“...ok now coming in.”

  
“Yeah their in, I’ll see you later.” She gave John a kiss on lips.

  
“Yep see ya, I’ll await your call.”

  
John drove off once Kayleigh was inside and stopped off at a Domino’s for a pizza on the way back as he was starving. He watched a bit of TV and put the tree up “Oh that’ll have to do, she can do the rest” he said to himself after a good hour of getting the tree into some sort of shape.

  
He sat back down and nodded off, he woke up about an hour later panicked he may have missed a call from Kayleigh. He checked his phone, no calls or messages but it was past 1am.

  
John wondered if he should call her, but didn’t want to look possessive so decided to make himself a cuppa and then would give her a text. As he brought his cuppa through the phone rang “bloody typical” he uttered.

  
“Hello”

  
“Hi ya John....its me...” she said rather slurred.

  
“Yeah I know, you ready for me to come and get ya?”

  
“Yes John...Why else would I be calling? Silly."

  
“Are you drunk?”

  
“John, I’m never...I’m never drunk...you know what I am? I’m fluffy...fluffy drunk.”

  
“That makes all the difference...where d’ya want me to pick ya up from?”

  
“Oh...I don’t know...eh!eh! Diane!! Where are we? Hang on, she doesn’t know. She doesn’t know John!” Kayleigh collapsed into fits of laughter.

  
“Kayleigh! Kayleigh!” John was trying to get her attention.

  
“What? Who is it?”

  
“Its John.”

  
“Did I call you?”

  
“Yes you did, where are ya?”

  
Another voice came on the phone “Hiya Mr Redmond.”

  
“Oh God” John thought “Hi ya Elsie, where are ya’s?”

  
“We’re on Princesses street Mr Redmond. Just getting some food wee Kayleigh is a bit...tiddly” Elsie cackles.

  
“Right, I gathered, I’m on me way tell her.”

  
“Oh I will Mr Redmond. Cant wait to see ya...can we girls?”

  
The group cheered as John hung up.

  
“F-king hell” said John “It’s all I need.”

  
John drove the dreaded trip to pick up Kayleigh, fearing the state she was in and seeing the others from work. As he drove up Princesses Street he found the gang of girls, although a few were missing.

  
“Ah here he is my hero” shouted Kayleigh who was sitting on the pavement and couldn’t stand up to greet him.

  
Elsie, Diane, Donna, Joyce and Roisin were sharing a bag of chips.

  
“Where’s the others?” John asked.

  
“Rachel and Janine met some blokes from Chester we haven’t seen them since” explained Donna who was dressed with a Bride to Be ribbon and a veil. She was the most sober out of them all.

  
“Mr Redmond, John, can I call you John, John?” asked a drunk Diane.

  
“Yes” replied a fed up John.

  
“I just wanted to apologise for telling folk that you were...you know...gay” she whispered “I can see now I was wrong.”

  
“It’s fine Diane....right best get this one home” he walked over to Kayleigh.

  
“Mr Redmond, are you upset you won’t be driving me home tonight? We could share that pot noodle” Elsie winked and laughed coyly.

  
“Aye real shame that...Kayleigh you ready?” he stood in front of her.

  
“John, I can’t see my feet. Have I still got feet?”

  
“Yes, you still have feet” he pulled her up and held her as he walked her to the car.

  
“John, John....where am I going?”

  
“Taking you home.”

  
“What to Bury? Noooo John, I want to go back to yours. Why you taking me to our Mandy’s? Why John?!” she cried.

  
“I’m not taking you to Mandy’s I’m taking you to mine.”

  
“But you said home...” John got her to the car and opened door “yours aint home John...is it? Is it John?”

  
“It is for tonight, now get in the car” Johns patience was wearing very thin.

  
“I’ve not said bye to the girls...Girls see ya girls.”

  
They all rushed over to hug and kiss her goodbye “For Christs sake” John mumbled.  
John had had enough and shut Kayleigh’s door.

  
“How yous getting home?”

  
“We got a taxi coming to take us back to Donna’s, don’t you worry bout us Mr Redmond” said Elsie.

  
“I wont” said John under his breath.  
“See ya ladies”

  
“Bye Mr Redmond” they shouted in unison.

  
Kayleigh was passed out by the time John sat back in the car. He started the engine and turned the radio down so she could sleep. After 20 minutes of driving Kayleigh suddenly sat up.

  
“John, I think I’m gonna be sick...”

  
“You what? Not in this car lady!”

  
“Pull over! Pull over!”

  
“Jesus wept!”

  
John pulled over and helped Kayleigh out of her side to a grass verge.

  
“I’m so sorry John” she said in between being sick “Never again...”

  
“Aye, I’m sure you’ve said that before.”

  
John held Kayleigh’s hair off her face and rubbed her back.

  
“Are you alright to get back in? I have some bags.”

  
“I think so...” Kayleigh said with glassy eyes.

  
The drive home was a painful one with Kayleigh’s head in the plastic shopping bag the rest of the way. John made her up a bed on the sofa and put a bucket beside her and a glass of water. He turned out the living room light and went to leave to go to bed when suddenly Kayleigh started speaking.

  
“John...do you still love me?” Kayleigh asked in a slurred and weak fashion.

  
“What a question? What you on about?”

  
“Answer my question John!” she became louder.

  
“Course I do....very much” he leaned over her to kiss her forehead.

  
“Even after seeing me be sick?”

  
John laughed “er...lets just say I still love you, in spite of you being sick in front of me.”

  
Kayleigh smiled.

  
“Night then.”

  
“Night Jonathan.”

  
As John walked up the stairs, he heard Kayleigh reach for the bucket, he just smiled and shook his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Ow my head” Kayleigh said as she stirred on the sofa. She looked around and saw the tree John had put up and smiled, before retching and grabbing the bucket.

At that moment John walked through “MORNING!” he said and chuckled.

  
“Don’t John...my heads banging.”

  
“I’m sure it is...brew?”

  
“I don’t think I can keep anything down John...why did I do it?”

  
“God knows, you were in a right state.”

  
“I didn’t do anything embarrassing did I John?”

  
“I don’t know do I? I only picked ya up...Christ knows what you got up to before I got there?”

  
“I’m mortified that you saw me like that John...”

  
“I’ve seen you in that state plenty a time, no surprises there” John smiled “anyway I’m gonna make ya some dried toast, you need something down ya” John got up to leave the living room as Kayleigh grabbed his hand.

  
“Thank you for looking after me...again.”

  
“Not a bother...though it is becoming a bit regular” he squeezed her hand and went to the kitchen.

  
Kayleigh managed to eat the toast and have a brew, she decided she needed to have a shower and freshen up ready for her Christmas decoration day.

  
“I have to pop to me Nans for a bit so I’ll leave you here to work ya magic on the decorations.”

  
“Are you going to your Mums for dinner?”

  
“No she did ask...but I explained that Kayleigh the invalid was back. Just got to sort out me Nans new phone and then drop her off at Mum’s. I’ll pop t’shop and bring summat back for our dinner.”

  
John kissed Kayleigh on the forehead and left her sitting on the couch where she still had not moved.

  
“Right, shower!” she said motivationally to herself, she tried to sit up but still felt woozy “5 more minutes” she said.

  
Later that afternoon John came back to an untouched tree and no sign of Kayleigh.

  
“Kayleigh?! I’m back!”

  
“I’m upstairs!”

  
“What ya up to?” he asked as he went up the stairs, he found Kayleigh lying in bed.

  
“I’m so ill John.”

  
“Have you eaten anymore?”

  
“No I can’t, I’m just gonna get some more sleep.”

  
“What about the tree?!”

  
“I’ll have to do it tomorrow...I came up to get a shower and just couldn’t John.”

  
“What a state...well I’ll let ya get some rest, just call me if you need owt” he kissed her on forehead and left her to rest.

  
John despondently went downstairs, put the food he bought in the fridge and made himself a cup of tea. He sat in the living room staring at the tree ‘I can’t leave it like that’ he thought to himself.

  
At around 6pm a more vibrant Kayleigh came down stairs, John was in the kitchen getting their tea on.

  
“Oh that smells good” said Kayleigh.

  
“Feeling better are we?”

  
“Yeah, I’m starving...what you cooking?”

  
“Chops and some roasties.”

  
Kayleigh gave John a hug and went to give him a kiss, John moved away with a disgusted look.

  
“What’s the matter?” asked Kayleigh.

  
“You...you need to brush ya teeth before you come near me with that mouth.”

  
“Oh my god! Don’t say that!”

  
“It’s true.”

  
“Fine, I’ll go and get me shower and freshen up?”

  
“Aye, don’t be too long, or ya dinner will get cold.”

  
After eating at the kitchen table, John realised Kayleigh had not yet been into the living room.

  
“Oh that was lovely John.”

  
John grabbed Kayleigh’s hand to get her up from her seat “ey follow me...and close ya eyes.”

  
“Oh John...I don’t think I’m up for that right now.”

  
“Eh?... Not that...bloody hell! Just keep ya eyes closed.”

  
John slowly led Kayleigh from the kitchen, down the hall and opened the living room door to lead Kayleigh inside.

  
“Ok, you can open them now.”

  
Kayleigh opened her eyes to see John had decorated the tree, put lights in the window and tinsel around the living room.

  
“Oh John!!” Kayleigh said clapping her hands excitedly.

  
“D’ya like it?”

  
“Yes! It’s great John...though I’m gutted I couldn’t do it.”

  
“Yeah well you were in no fit state for much, was worried what it would end up like leaving you loose on it like that” he smiled and put his arm round her.

  
“I thought you hated Christmas, you’ve done it so well.”

  
“Eh don’t sound so surprised, I’m not head of the Christmas team for nowt ya know?”

  
“You are amazing” she turned to hug him and gave him a kiss “right s’pose I better get me stuff together to get back to our Mandy’s.”

  
John looked sad at this “you don’t have to go back tonight do ya? You may as well stay now it’s getting late.”

  
“But my clean uniform is there, I’ve only got the one I wore last week here.”

  
“So...I’ve got a washing machine and a dryer.”

  
“Ohhh...don’t you want me to leave?” she giggled.

  
“No, I don’t actually” John said very seriously.

  
Kayleigh looked at him intrigued sensing a change in his tone “ok I’m happy to stay, I’ll just get me uniform down to put in wash and I’ll let Mandy know I’ll be back tomorrow” she left the embrace to go to the door.

  
“I don’t want you to go to Mandy’s tomorrow either” said John still very serious.

  
Kayleigh turned around at the door “John, why you acting all weird? What’s all this about?”

  
He walked over to her and put his arms round her waist as she put her arms round his neck.

  
“What I’m trying to get at...and you know I’m no good at this sort of thing...what I’m trying to say is...well...how can I put it...”

  
“Spit it out John, We do have work in the morning!” she teased.

  
“Move in here...with me...there I said it. You probably think I’m rushing things now and you can say no...I just thought it might be easier...but it’s up to you...” John was babbling and getting flustered, Kayleigh looked at him and planted a long kiss on his lips to stop him talking. Afterwards there was a silence, where John’s face turned calm and sincere.

  
“I love having you here, it feels empty when you’re gone...just like my car does when your not in it...”

  
“And I love being here...I’d love to move in with you, I’m practically here most of the time anyway...plus I said we’d be living together by time of Rick and Donna’s wedding...I love being right.”

  
“Yeah you and your Jedi mind tricks...I’m sure this isn’t really me and it’s you working your magic” he smiled.

  
“Oi, don’t say that John.”

  
“I’m joking...so it’s official then you’re gonna move in?”

  
“You try stopping me” she moved in closer to him as they shared a passionate embrace.

  
“Can’t wait to tell our Mandy!” Kayleigh said as she left John’s grip and went to run up the stairs, she stopped half way up and turned her head round to give John the biggest smile, he was looking up at her, returning her smile with his equally beaming smile.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Kayleigh was on cloud nine to be living with John officially just in time for Christmas. Throughout the week she moved the rest of her belongings into John. A lot of her other items were in one of Steve’s mates lock ups but she was thinking of selling or dumping most of it.

  
Kayleigh had told Mandy that Sunday night John had asked and they had a catch up on the Tuesday when John was working late and Kayleigh was getting some of her stuff together.

  
“So for someone who told you he wanted to take things slow, he’s certainly moving fast” commented Mandy over a cuppa in the living room whilst Kayleigh was folding clothes to put in a box. Kayleigh just smiled awkwardly at her.

  
“Look, I know it’s want you want Kayleigh, but are you sure it’s what he wants?”

  
“Why? Don’t you think he means it?”

  
“I’m just worried if he changes his mind when reality hits and you end up hurt...I mean he does have form for that sort of thing.”

  
“Well he seemed sincere, I thought you liked John?”

  
“Oh I do Kayleigh, he’s a great bloke and it’s obvious how much you think of each other. I just worry that he’s still a bit of a commitment-phobe” said Mandy concerned.

  
“I know he’s had issues in the past Mand, but you didn’t see his face...he meant it.”

  
“I’m sure he did, I’m just saying, I’d hate for you to get your hopes up for it to...well...not go to plan.”

  
“Great thanks Mandy! I haven’t even moved in yet and you’re already got me moving out! God...do you think he will change his mind? Maybe this is too soon. Perhaps I should tell him that it’s not a good time.”

  
“Whoa Whoa Whoa! That’s not what I’m suggesting, I just want you to be careful. And trust me Kayleigh, I’d love nothing more than for you and John to ride off into the sunset together and live happily ever after. But have you talked properly about this since he asked ya?”

  
“Well we spoke about getting my stuff over.”

  
“But have you spoke properly?”

  
“We are always speaking properly, we are just taking each day as it comes. Please just be happy for me Mandy.”

  
“I am Kayleigh, I just know how much he means to you, more than anyone else I’ve ever seen you with, that’s all, I am praying this works for you.”

  
“Thanks Mandy I know you care, but I trust what he says to me, and I love him so much and I know he loves me too.”

  
“You’re right Kayleigh, I shouldn’t have opened me big gob.”

  
“Don’t be daft...anyway do ya want to help me get some of me stuff packed?”

  
“Course I will.”

  
The sisters hugged and took the rest of their cups of tea upstairs to get packing.

  
A few hours later John arrived at Mandy’s to collect Kayleigh and get todays instalment of her belongings.

  
Steve opened the door “hiya John, how ya doing bud?”

  
“Yeah good thanks Steve”

  
“Come on through.”

  
“Cheers” John followed Steve to the Kitchen.

  
“The girls are upstairs sorting Kayleigh’s bits and the kids are watching a movie, so I’m stuck with the washing up. How’s work?”

  
“Aye, not to bad, bloody busy though. Be glad when Christmas is over.”

  
Steve laughed “Don’t let Kayleigh or Mandy hear you say that, Christmas obsessed them two.”

  
“Don’t I know it.”

  
“What you doing Christmas then? Now Kayleigh’s moving in.”

  
“Don’t know really, normally just go to me Mums. S’pose I better check with Kayleigh” John hadn’t even considered the Christmas arrangements.

  
Kayleigh and Mandy came down with a few boxes.

  
“Right, is that the lot for tonight?” asked John.

  
“Yeah, there’s not that much more left to go really.”

  
“How do you think Misty’s going to like it at Kens?” asked Mandy.

  
“Oh she’ll be fine. She loved Ken, and since Maggie, his cocker, passed, it will do him the world of good.”

  
“Yeah, least he can go dogging again eh Kayleigh?” smirked John whilst Kayleigh rolled her eyes. Mandy and Steve were aware they were not included in this little joke.

  
John stayed for a cuppa and a chat with Mandy and Steve before him and Kayleigh headed off.

  
Once in the car, Kayleigh was thoughtful and quiet.

  
“You alright?” asked John.

  
“Sort of...”

  
“Why? What’s up?”

  
“Just something our Mandy said.”

  
“Bout what?”

  
“Bout us moving in together.”

  
“What she say?”

  
“Right...well...don’t take this the wrong way or anything...”

  
“Well I’m bound to now you’ve said that aren’t I??”

  
“No seriously don’t...as Mandy really likes you and was just looking out for me...”

  
“Right...what she say then?”

  
“Just that she’s worried once I’ve moved in you’ll change ya mind.”

  
“What!” John felt hurt at this “I wouldn’t do that!”

  
“But...you have in past John...and Mandy knows you wanted to take it slow and now I’m moving in after a few months...”

  
John sighed.

  
“So what ya saying? You don’t want to move in now?”

  
“No I’m not saying anything like that...I’m just telling you what was said.”

  
“But...it’s going to be hanging over us now.”

  
“It’s not honest” Kayleigh said reassuringly.

  
“Look, I...”

  
John’s phone went.

  
“Shite...its our Paul...Hiya Paul you alright?”

  
“Yeah I’m fine, you driving?”

  
“Yeah I’m with Kayleigh, just heading home.”

“Hi ya Kayleigh, when am I gonna meet ya then?”

  
“Well that’s up to John.”

  
“12th of never then...it’s just because I’m the better looking brother that’s all.”

  
Paul and Kayleigh laughed.

  
“Yeah alright you two...what can I do you for anyway Paul?”

  
“Oh yeah...it was just about Mum’s Christmas present. Didn’t know if you wanted to go joint on something special with it being first Christmas without Dad an all.”

  
“Yeah, yeah, sounds like a good idea...erm...let’s chat about it at weekend.”

  
“Well why don’t you and Kayleigh come over Saturday night for drinks? Or a cuppa in your case.”

  
John looked at Kayleigh and she shook her head and mouthed ‘yes.’

  
“Yeah ok, will come to you bout 8 then.”

  
“Great, see ya then, look forward to meeting you Kayleigh.”

  
“You too.”

  
“Bye” John hung up.

  
“Oh that was nice, cant wait to meet ya brother.”

  
“Yeah, its a shame the few times you’ve been to me mums he’s not been about....anyway where were we?”

  
“John, please, forget I said anything.”

  
“I can’t, it’s obviously bothered ya. I don’t know what else I can say or do to make you feel less worried.”

  
“There’s nothing you can do, I told Mandy I love you and trust you and she understood.”

  
“Then why so quiet?”

  
“Because...well...I’ve never lived with anyone before...what if I let you down and I’m rubbish to live with and you get fed up with me.”

  
John laughed.

  
“What ya laughing at?”

  
“Oh Kayleigh...don’t be daft. I know you’re rubbish to live with. I bloody asked you to move in after you were sick all day and nearly burnt me kitchen down...if that doesn’t show I know what I’m letting meself in for then I don’t know what does!” he continued to laugh.

  
Kayleigh giggled “well I am one of a kind.”

  
“Aye, you are that.”

  
Kayleigh smiled.

  
By the end of the week Kayleigh and John were officially cohabiting. They decided to celebrate on the Friday with a take away and a Mission Impossible movie on Film Four.

  
“Can’t believe we’re living together John” said Kayleigh excitedly.

  
“Can’t ya? You were here most of time anyway.”

  
“I know but it’s nice to have it official.”

  
“Yeah, I know...”

  
“We need to discuss the financial side of it though John? I don’t want to take any liberties.”

  
“Aye, I was thinking about that and wasn’t sure how to bring it up...erm...how about you just help with bills, I don’t expect you to chip in with mortgage.”

  
“I can’t do that John, I want to pay me way properly.”

  
“Well, why don’t you put some money aside each month for a deposit or something?”

  
“A deposit?! A deposit on what?!”

  
“Don’t panic! I mean nowt untoward. Without being too presumptuous, but down the line we may want to buy our own place, you know, somewhere new, that’s ours.”

  
Kayleigh was beaming.

  
“And...not too put a dampener on it, but if in a worst case scenario things don’t get that far...then least you’ll have...well a little something behind ya.”

  
“Oh John” she hugged and kissed him “you’re so lovely.”

  
“I do me best” and flashed her a smile.

  
They kissed again much more intensely.

  
“Right lady...get up them stairs...we’ll celebrate properly.”

  
Kayleigh laughed and run off to the stairs, she was quickly followed by John.

Saturday night arrived and John and Kayleigh arrived at Paul’s, Kayleigh had purchased a bottle of wine but had told herself she is not drinking...much.

  
After the greetings were over and Ben and Sophie had said goodnight and went to bed, the adults sat at the dining room table where Claire had put out some nibbles, John and Kayleigh were on one side with Paul and Claire on the other. Conversation flowed easily, as did the wine and tea for John.

  
Kayleigh noted how much more relaxed Paul was, didn’t seem to have the weight of the world on his shoulders like John. Perhaps because he was more settled in life whereas John seemed more put upon and unlucky.

  
“So Kayleigh, how the hell do you put up with our John?”

  
“Oh...he’s not that bad...really” she replied as they all chuckled.

  
“Nah, in all honesty he’s the best brother I could have asked for” Paul said with sincerity.

  
“Now I know you’ve had enough drink Paul” said John embarrassed at the compliment.

  
“Another glass Kayleigh?” offered Claire.

  
“Oh no best not, not after last Saturday.”

  
“Aye Mum mentioned you were hungover so couldn’t come for dinner” laughed Paul.

  
“Hungover! Not the word for it, she were a right state” joined in John.

  
“Alright!” Kayleigh screeched, “honestly I wasn’t right until Monday night, seriously hangovers just get longer.”

  
“Think John’s got the right idea...” said Claire nodding at his cup of tea.

  
“Anyway Mum’s Christmas present...I thought we could take her away for New Year, like Blackpool or something, somewhere that she’ll enjoy but also to think about Dad, he loved Blackpool” suggested Paul

  
“Aw that’s such a nice idea” added Kayleigh.

  
“For New Year you say?” John asked.

  
“Yeah...just be a nice break for her after Christmas” confirmed Paul.

  
“Maybe New Year isn’t the best time though” John need to swerve this away from New Year so as not to ruin Kayleigh Christmas present.

  
“Well when would it?”

  
“I don’t know... what about boxing day for a few days...”

  
“But we have Rick and Donna’s wedding on 28th John.”

  
“Well I could come back for that then back to Blackpool.”

  
“Well that’s a bit daft...what’s up with New Year John. You got plans you’re not telling us about?” said Paul.

  
“Yeah what you doing at New Year you’re not telling us John?” Kayleigh asked half joking half serious.

  
“What? Nothing...I just think another time would be better.”

  
“I think New Years is our best bet John. Or it’s not much of a Christmas present unless you have any better ideas.”

  
“Well...er...” John struggled.

  
“Blackpool for New Years it is then...lets get it booked now...” said Paul rubbing his hands together.

  
“OW!” screamed Claire “did you just kick me John!?”

  
“John!” squeaked Kayleigh.

  
“Shit...I’m so sorry Claire I was aiming for our Paul.”

  
“Why me?”

  
“What’s going on John?” asked Kayleigh.

  
“Oh for Gods sake!” exclaimed John “I do have plans New Years ok?”

  
“What?” said Kayleigh hurt “Who with?”

  
“With you , who else?”

  
“But I don’t mind you going away with ya Mum, probably only end up staying in anyway.”

  
“There you go. Sorted” said Paul.

  
“I booked New Year away in Edinburgh as Kayleigh’s Christmas present...well one of...but it’s bloody ruined now.”

  
“Oh John!” she clapped her hands excitedly.

  
Claire got up from the chair and was hobbling.

  
“Ere ya Claire I’ll help ya” as John got up still feeling bad and held Claire’s arm.

  
“No, I’ll be fine John.”

  
“No, what do you need, I’ll help.”

  
“I’m going to the loo John, so no help required.”

  
“Sorry” John said bashfully and sat down as Kayleigh and Paul sniggered.

  
“Well, John, can you postpone the trip? I think it’s much more important to do this for ya Mum” Kayleigh offered.

  
“I know but I know how you wanted to stay over for the wedding as a night away and I wanted it to be special.”

  
“John, anywhere and anytime with you is special.”

  
John smiled at Kayleigh and held her hand as Kayleigh returned the smiled as the locked eyes.

  
Paul coughed “right you two...what’s the plan?” this shook John and Kayleigh out of their trance

  
“Right...yeah...well...It was a chain Hotel I booked so I can see if they have one in Blackpool and see if it can be transferred there.”

  
“You’ll come to Blackpool with us won’t you Kayleigh?” asked Paul.

  
Claire entered the room “Oh yes you must Kayleigh.. it will be fun...if I can walk by then” as she hobbled to her chair.

  
“I am so sorry Claire.”

  
“So you should be, kicking me wife” Paul laughed.

  
“Well I thought it was just a family thing” said Kayleigh.

  
“Shut up, you’re living with our John now aren’t ya...that’s as good as family to me.”

  
“John?” Kayleigh looked at him “what do you think?”

  
“I’d love you to be there and least we still get our nights away.”

  
“Ok looks like I’m in!”

  
“Well that deserves another glass Kayleigh...John go and get the bottle from the fridge...I don’t think I can walk that far” Claire smirked.

  
“Oh yeah of course” John jumped up as the others started laughing.

  
“What?” asked John innocently.

  
“Only you brother!” said Paul.

  
As Christmas day neared John and Kayleigh had sorted out their Christmas Day arrangements. John and Kayleigh would have lunch at his Mums and tea at Kayleigh parents with Mandy and kids.

  
John hadn’t met Kayleigh’s parents yet so was a bit nervous, he decided to probe a bit further on Christmas Eve on the drive home after the store finally shut.

  
“So...meeting the parents tomorrow?” John asked tentatively.

  
“Yeah...we don’t have to stay long at my parents.”

  
“It’s fine...whatever you want. Do ya think it’s odd I haven’t met them yet? Do you think they’ll think I’m not good enough for ya” John laughed awkwardly.

  
“Course they won’t think that. I’m so glad I’ve got you to show off and prove them wrong.”

  
“Eh?”

  
“Oh John...it’s just a bit awkward.”

  
“I know you’ve never really said much about them.”

  
“Well it’s not interesting really...I’m just not really close to them...nor is our Kieron.”

  
“Ok...but why?”

  
“Well me and Kieron were always a law unto ourselves. I was a party girl and Kieron had no cause until he joined the army. Mandy settled down and became the stable one, whilst I was the disappointment.”

  
“Well I’m sure it’s not like that.”

  
“Oh it is John. The only reason me and Kieron got the house is because we were nowhere near moving out.”

  
“So how’d that work?”

  
“Me Dad got a good pension when he took early retirement and Mum decided it would be good for a fresh start...without me or Kieron...she said we were old enough to be living on our own etc. Anyway, me Dad felt sorry for me and sold the house to us. Gave us money for the deposit and me and Kieron got the mortgage. Me mum weren’t pleased but got us out of her hair. Had to give deposit back mind when we sold it.”

  
“Oh right. So your Mandy close to them then?”

  
“Oh yeah, because of the kids. And they are really good with them, guess I just never lived up to their expectations...”

  
“Sounds like it’s going to be eventful then.”

  
“We’ll Mum will be pleased...or shocked I’ve finally settled down.”

  
“Better make a good impression then.”

  
“Oh you will. Sorry I haven’t mentioned it before.”

  
“Not a bother...I never asked before.”

  
John smiled at her, he was pleased that she opened up to him. He felt bad he’d never asked before but better late than never.

  
Shaking Steven’s Merry Christmas Everyone came on the radio.

  
“Oh I love this” screamed Kayleigh as she turned it up “Come on Jonathan...sing with me.”

  
“Do I have too...sick of this one!”

  
“Sing!”

  
They sang together despite John’s reluctance...excited of what their first Christmas will bring.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

In the week before Christmas John still had not purchased an alternative surprise Christmas gift for Kayleigh. He decided on the Saturday afternoon that he had free to do some shopping and hunt high and low for the perfect gift.

  
The city centre was packed and John was finding himself getting increasingly irritated “bloody Paul and his great ideas” he would mumble to himself. Whilst overtaking a slow moving couple he ended up walking straight into a woman and knocking her phone out of her hand “oh god, I’m so sorry love” as he bent down to pick up the item as he looked up he recognised the woman.

  
“Charlotte!? Sorry I didn’t realise it was you...erm here’s ya phone. Hope its not broke.”

  
“Thanks John. This is becoming a bit too regular...twice in a space of a few months when I hadn’t seen you for years.”

  
“Aye, it is a bit odd” John looked awkward.

  
“How’s your new girlfriend? Kayleigh wasn’t it?”

  
“Yeah Kayleigh, yeah she’s good ta.”

  
“I’m really sorry about that night we bumped into you both. Must have been awkward.”

  
“You could say that...it was our first proper date” John laughed nervously.

  
Charlotte giggled in shock “Oh god John how awful. Well it didn’t put her off so she must be in for the long haul” she laughed but then looked incredibly sad.

  
John didn’t know where to go after this so tried to make excuses to leave.

  
“Well must be getting on or I’ll never get me shopping done.”

  
“Look...did you want to grab a coffee? I know it’s probably a bit weird but...I think I want to talk to you properly.”

  
“There’s nothing really to talk about is there?” John realised his comment came across a bit harsh “I mean...so much has already been said and we haven’t seen each other for years.”

  
“No, of course, you’re absolutely right” Charlotte replied welling up “it’s just seeing you...I just think I need some closure John.”

  
“Closure?!...thought we had that when you moved out” John knew he sounded hard but the last thing he wanted was a heart to heart about this. However, Charlotte seemed so sad he went back on himself. “I suppose one coffee won’t hurt. Shall we go to Costa just up here.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
They walked awkwardly to the Costa a few shops down “fuck sake John...how’s this happened?!” he thought to himself.

  
John got the coffees whilst Charlotte waited at a table. John was apprehensive about this whole thing, what was Kayleigh going to think? Should he tell her? He could not understand the purpose of Charlotte wanting to do this, but apart of him felt he owed her something after how everything ended.   
He brought the coffees and sat down opposite Charlotte.

  
“Thanks John and thanks for doing this, you probably think I’ve gone mad.”

  
“No...no not at all. I’m just confused...I mean...how things were left...thought I’d be the last person you wanted a coffee with.”

  
“I know...and you are. Gemma would kill me seeing me with you like this.”

  
“Yeah I can imagine” John half smiled.

  
“Well she helped me get back on me feet and put me together again. It was an awful time.”  
John winced “I’m sorry...If it makes you feel better...it wasn’t easy for me either, I didn’t eat for 3 weeks!”

  
“Wow...I didn’t realise you felt that bad. Thought it would have been a relief.”

  
“It wasn’t a relief at the time so to speak...but I knew it was the right thing in the long run.”

  
“Oh I know full well what you thought.”

  
“But we hadn’t been getting on Char, for ages...whatever I did wasn’t right...”

  
Charlotte smiled.

  
“What?” asked John.

  
“You called me Char, you were the only person who really called me that.”

  
“Old habits and all that.”

  
“Thing is John, you became distant, you didn’t want to set a date, you didn’t want to talk about the future...I felt so lonely John, planning a life with someone who wasn’t there.”

  
“I know...I know...I couldn’t...I couldn’t get excited about it. I just felt something was missing and I couldn’t put my finger on it. I wish I had the guts to tell you how I felt...” John put his head in his hands.

  
“Did you ever love me John? Really?”

  
“I did...in my own way...I just wasn’t...” John was struggling now.

  
“You just wasn’t in love with me?”

  
“Yeah” John said shamefully.

  
“Then why propose or buy a house?”

  
“I don’t know, I just felt at the time it was what we should do...it was wrong...”

  
“But it wasn’t always bad between us was it?”

  
“No, course not...” John grabbed her hand “you were great...I just don’t think we were destined to be together...that’s all.”

  
“And you feel destined to be with Kayleigh?”

  
“I don’t know...” John sighed “yes...yes I am.”

  
“Are you in love with her?”

  
“Yes I am, very much.”

  
“How do you know? How do you know it’s different?”

  
John felt very uncomfortable having this conversation, but Charlotte seemed like she needed to understand what happened.

  
“Because when she was gonna walk out of my life...I couldn’t cope...I was empty and lost and I was only without her an hour when I had to find a way to get her back. I stayed up all night writing a song in the hope she would come back to me...and she did.”

  
“God...you really do love her...you never wrote me a song...no matter how much I asked!” Charlotte sounded quite annoyed.

  
“Well you wanted to know how I knew...and that’s my answer.”

  
“Yeah...Thanks for being honest.”

  
“I don’t know how else to be right now...you said you wanted closure.”

  
“I do, I’ve been seeing someone for a few months and after I saw you I panicked, panicked he wouldn’t love me, panicked he would be with me resenting me.”

  
John winced again as Charlotte continued.

  
“A few of my relationships after you ended that way, not because of them, because of me...thinking the worst of them. Thinking they would treat me like you had...” Charlotte had tears in her eyes now “I really thought you were the one ya know? And then bam...it was all over...I played that message in my head over and over again.”

  
“I’m so sorry...I truly am...I’m not proud of meself. I became closed off because I felt like such a bastard. That’s how I nearly lost Kayleigh...before we even got started. I didn’t want to be with anyone, told her I was happy on me own. But she kept wearing me down” John smiled.

  
“You are set in your ways.”

  
“I know...but bloody Kayleigh has wrecked all that. She’s just changed everything for me. Putting me in me place when I’m going off on one.”

  
“She’s a braver woman than me.”

  
John laughed “She’s certainly one of a kind.”

  
“I can see how happy you are John, you have a look when you talk about her that I never saw when we were together.”

  
John was slightly embarrassed.

  
“Anyway, this bloke you’ve been seeing, you’re not gonna chuck it away cos of me are ya?”

  
“No, I nearly did. But I want what you have with Kayleigh. You’ve found your one, I need to open up and find mine.”

  
“Good for you. You deserve happiness and again I’m so sorry for everything.”

  
“Don’t be sorry...looks like it may have been a blessing...imagine us married now...being miserable and putting up with each other.”

  
They both laughed.

  
“Right better finish these and get on with me shopping.”

  
“Yes, I’m meeting Toby in 30 minutes.”

  
“Toby?! Whose called Toby in this day and age?”

  
They laughed again.

  
As they left costa they had a long hug and a peck on the check and wished each other well. The hug was probably longer than it should have been but it was the relief of all that angst being set free.

  
What John didn’t realise is that Mandy had seen the whole thing. She had walked passed just as John reached for Charlotte’s hand so waited outside.

  
John finally got home at 7pm after getting Kayleigh her gift. He’d purchased a record player for her to play her old vinyl records. He had also gone to the market place where old vinyl’s were being sold.

  
“Oh what a day.... it is so busy out there” he said as he walked through door Kayleigh was in the kitchen prepping dinner.

  
“I got ya present though” as he kissed her on the cheek from behind.

  
“Good” she said “So anything exciting happen whilst you were out?”

  
John didn’t know what to say...he had nothing to hide, but he didn’t want to spend the evening explaining the whole conversation, he just wanted to be with Kayleigh.

  
“No, nothing...just bloody slow coaches walking in front...”

  
Kayleigh turned round so quick and slapped him across his face.

  
“OW!! Whats that for?!!” said a shocked John.

  
“You know what!!!”

  
“No...I don’t actually. What’s got into you?”

  
“Mandy saw you John, holding hands across the table, hugging and kissing some slapper outside Costa!! I can’t believe you would do this?”

  
“I’ve not done anything...I don’t know what Mandy thought she saw but...”

  
“You calling my sister a liar John?”

  
“No, I’m not saying that...”

  
“I only moved in the other week...I mean...are you sick in the head John? Is this what you do to get your kicks?”

  
“Look if you calm down I can explain everything.”

  
“Calm down...I don’t know how you think you can explain this away...who is she? Is she from our place?”

  
“No she’s not!”

  
“Oh so you admit there is someone then”

Kayleigh starts to sob and sits at the kitchen table with her head in her hands “Why John?”

  
“It was Charlotte!!”

  
“What? Charlotte you’re ex Charlotte?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“And how long you been back with her? This just makes it worse” she cries.

  
“I’m not back with her...what are you on about? I knew I was right... women... you’re all bloody psychos!”

  
“Don’t joke about this!!”

  
“I’m not...look...let me explain... please...its not what you think.”

  
They sat down at the kitchen table and John explained everything.

  
“....so what Mandy saw was just me comforting her and us saying a proper goodbye. Honestly...I wouldn’t mess you about.”

  
“Oh John. I feel so stupid. I’m so sorry I hit you” she rubbed his red cheek.

  
“Ouch! You don’t half have a good right hook. I certainly wouldn’t cheat on ya now” he laughed.

  
“Oi...that’s not funny” Kayleigh said as she wiped her tear stained cheeks.

  
John crouched down in front of Kayleigh whilst she stayed sitting “Kayleigh...it felt good to apologise properly to Charlotte and be honest. And it made me realise even more how much I’ve changed since you came into my life. Everything about me is you Kayleigh...everything.”

  
He leaned up to give her a hug “I love you so much.”

  
“I love you too John. I’m sorry for doubting you.”

  
“No bother. Now you better tell your Mandy I’m innocent...don’t want her or Steve coming here giving me a black eye.”

  
“Oh yeah, I better call her” Kayleigh got up to get her phone and left the kitchen.

  
“I’ll finish dinner shall I? Make sure there’s no arsenic in it!” he chuckled.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas had been and gone. John had proved a big hit with Kayleigh parents and her Mum had told her how pleased she was that she finally found ‘the one.’

  
Donna and Rick’s wedding also turned out to be more fun than expected. John danced the night away with Kayleigh and she had stuck by his side all day and night and thankfully for John she didn’t offer anyone a lift home.

  
John was slightly uncomfortable with the constant “you two will be next.” John knew they were probably right and Kayleigh was definitely sure they would be next judging by her face every time it was said.

  
The trip to Blackpool was not the romantic trip for two John had planned but at least Kayleigh was there. His Mum had been so pleased with the present and with all the family including Nana Rose being there made it a special time.

  
Kayleigh was thrilled to be included and it seemed to have solidified her part in John’s life.

  
They had a few moments alone and sharing a kiss as they brought in the New Year sealed their relationship from quite serious to serious. John knew there was no running away from this new life he and Kayleigh had created and nor did he want too.

  
As they returned from the New Year break it was back to work the next day.

  
The alarm went off.

  
“Oh god!” awoke John, he nudged Kayleigh who was still snoozing “come on you, back to reality.”

  
“Can’t I have 10 more minutes? Hit the snooze button!” pleaded Kayleigh.

  
“No we can’t do that, we’ve just had nearly a week off.”

  
“Spoilsport.”

  
“I’ll grab a shower first whilst you make a brew” he said nudging her out of the bed.

  
“Argh John, stop it, I’ll get up in a minute” as she turned over and snuggled up in the duvet.

  
John wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek “You know what I could really do with right now?”

  
Kayleigh turned round quick smiling “What?” she said seductively.

  
“Well...” he seductively said back and moved closer “...what I really really want is...a bloody brew!! Get up you lazy arse!” as nudged her right to edge of the bed laughing.

  
“You’re a meany” she said as she stood at side of bed and put her T-shirt and bottoms on.

  
“You love me really” John headed to door.

  
“Yeah...I can’t remember why though."

  
“Now whose being the meany” he smiled as he left the room.

Kayleigh smiled to herself, by god she loved him and knew she wanted to be with him forever and she could feel her impatience starting to get the better of her. She wanted it all with John more so than ever now she actually had a taste of being a proper couple. She knew she would never propose to him so she had to play the waiting game....but not forever she told herself.

January – no proposal. However, John had his promotion after a successful Christmas Team. He was offered a management job at his current store as Dave was taking on more area management responsibilities alongside Alan Campbell. Dave was at the store still but the main running of the store was down to John. Kayleigh was so proud. But she noticed that a lot of gossip was no longer coming her way from the staff. People were treading carefully around Kayleigh with what they said, which upset her a bit.

  
John could tell it was awkward for Kayleigh but there wasn’t a lot he could do, he still wasn’t technically able to manage her so those responsibilities fell to his assistant manager Simon and Dave Thompson when he was in. In fact John avoided Kayleigh at all costs at work, he took his new role very seriously and didn’t want to jeopardise it by being part of the gossip. Kayleigh felt quite lonely and nothing felt the same, apart from her growing love for John.

  
February, Kayleigh had high hopes for a Valentines day proposal, but turned out John wasn’t a fan of Valentines day, so just a normal night in. Though he did get her a card as he knew she would love Valentines day. Kayleigh was disappointed but on the plus side things had improved at work and she felt part of her old circle. She wasn’t sure what changed but she didn’t care as long as she was enjoying work again.

  
March – no proposal. Kayleigh had been trying to see where John’s head was at by asking generic questions about the future.

  
“Where do you see yourself in 5 years time John?” she asked whilst they were watching television.

  
“I dunno! I don’t think about it. I might get hit by a bus tomorrow.”

  
“Oh John, don’t say that!”

  
“Well I might, especially with you around...have you forgot hedgehog gate?”

  
“Yeah alright! I know!”

  
“See, anything could happen?”

  
“Do you think we’ll still be together in 5 years time?”

  
“Ain’t that a song?”

  
“What is?”

  
“5 years time....it were by...er...ah Noah and the Whale.”

  
“Noah and the who?”

  
“Whale. Don’t you remember it?”

  
“No I don’t, I’ve never heard of Noah and the...Ark or whatever.”

  
“Whale...I’ll get it on me phone.”

  
Well that was a waste of time Kayleigh thought. Obviously John was deliberately changing subject, she was going to get nowhere pursing this line of questioning.

  
April was Kayleigh’s Birthday month and John had booked them a weekend away in York. “This must be it” Kayleigh thought to herself.

  
Before they went Mandy and Kayleigh went out for a few drinks for her birthday whilst John spent the evening keeping Steve company.

  
“So do you think he may propose?” asked Mandy.

  
“Oh don’t Mandy...I’m hoping he might, but I don’t want to get carried away” replied a giddy Kayleigh.

  
“Best not to think about it...and anyway York’s not the most romantic place on earth for a proposal is it.”

  
“I wouldn’t care if he proposed to me in a swamp as long as he did it Mandy!” Kayleigh said adamantly.

  
“Oh dear you have got it so bad with John.”

  
“I just love him and want to be with him so much...I’m getting so impatient.”

  
“You haven’t been living together that long Kayleigh, thought you were taking each day as it comes...I was worried you were moving too fast moving in when you did!”

  
“We are taking each day as it comes...but...he’s so lovely...do you think he’s lovely?”

  
“Yes I think he’s lovely you daft mare.”

  
Kayleigh smiled her soppy thinking of John smile.

  
“Sis your loved up-ness is really sickening” Mandy said bringing Kayleigh back down to earth.

  
“Oh quiet, I put up with you when you first got with Steve didn’t I?....Well didn’t I?"

  
“Yes you did, but I’m sure I wasn’t as bad as this” she smiled.

  
“You were much worse...trust me!”

  
Kayleigh and Mandy both giggled.

  
The weekend in York was lovely, walking by the river holding hands and acting like love struck teenagers. John did present a box to Kayleigh, but it was far too big for an engagement ring.

  
“Thanks John” she said half disappointed.

  
“They’re the right ones aren’t they? I hope so you went on about them enough.”

  
“They’re absolutely the ones I wanted...thank you” she hugged and kissed him in their hotel room. John had purchased her some boots she had been wanting to get, she loved them and was pleased that he does take an interest in what she says...he’s just slow on picking up what she really wants right now. She knew he knew where she wanted it to lead, she made it clear first day of car sharing, what was holding him back? Her mind was going into overdrive so had a strong word with herself, she didn’t want to ruin these special moments.

  
May had started off well, their routines were in place, they were enjoying each other just as much if not more than before. Kayleigh had stopped getting her hopes up and was living in the moment.

  
However, towards the end of May, John was getting more tense and short tempered. He was still kind but he seemed to have his mind elsewhere. Kayleigh put it down to stresses at work and just offered as much love and comfort as she could.

  
June came, there had been no improvement with John’s mood and she was starting to feel on edge herself. He seemed more interested in going through his CD collection than spending time with her.

  
One morning on the way into work she decided to ask outright.

  
“John, are you sure you’re ok?”

  
“Yeah, I’m fine, why’d ya ask?”

  
“Well, you’ve been a bit off lately and a bit distant. Have I upset you?”

  
“You could never upset me. I’ve told ya before, it’s just work.”

  
“Okay, but you know you can talk to me don’t you?”

  
“Course” he smiled at her.

  
Kayleigh dared not to assume he was seeing someone else again, not after the last time, but something definitely wasn’t right.

  
It was June 23rd and Kayleigh had started to be really worried about the state of her relationship.

  
That evening after work, John was worked up he had a nervous energy which she couldn’t put her finger on.

  
“Are you alright John?” she touched his hand.  
“I’m fine!” he snapped and moved his hand.  
Kayleigh was shocked.

  
“You don’t seem it. What’s going on John?”

  
“Nothing...God...can’t a man just be with his thoughts without you going on?”

  
“Going on? You’ve been like this for weeks, where’s John gone, the John I know.”

  
“Maybe you just don’t know me as well as you thought.”

  
“I can’t believe you’re saying this. What’s got into you?”

  
“Nothing...Christ how many times...look let me just take you to your Mandy’s tonight to give us a bit of breathing space before we start saying things we may regret.”

  
“Don’t bother! I’ll get a taxi” she stormed out of the living room and upstairs.

  
John made a phone call and whispered “hi, it’s me. Yeah she’s leaving soon for the night....I was quite harsh though...but it’s all I could do to get her to leave the house...yeah she was upset...I feel bad...but I don’t think she suspects owt (he laughs). You got the CD?...Yeah I hope so...Anyway I’ve done my bit...just gotta do yours now...ok better go...yep...you too....bye bye.”

  
John sighed.

  
A little while later Kayleigh came down with her suitcase.

  
“My taxi will be here in a minute.”

  
“Thought you were going for one night...looks like you’ve packed for a fortnight.”

  
“Maybe I need more breathing space than you John.”

  
“Don’t say that.”

  
“What do you want me to say?” she said welling up.

  
John was doing all we could to hide his emotions.

  
The taxi beeped outside.

  
“Right, I’ll see you tomorrow at work then..d’ya want a hand with ya case?”

  
Kayleigh huffed “No thanks” and walked out into the taxi.

  
John’s heart was pounding, he saw the taxi drive off put his head in his hand and rubbed his face...then smiled to himself.

  
Meanwhile later at Mandy’s Kayleigh was in full flow.

  
“What an asshole he turned out to be Mandy. He was right once I got to know the real him I didn’t like him.”

  
“Maybe he just feels overwhelmed by everything. I keep telling ya not to get ya hopes up.”

  
“But I love him...I don’t know what changed?” she sobbed.

  
“I don’t know what to say to ya Kayleigh, but I’m sure once you’ve both slept on it, you’ll both realise how daft ya both being.”

  
“I don’t know Mandy...I just feel I’ve wasted all this time on him...on someone I knew didn’t want love or romance! I’m so stupid! I thought he loved me.”

  
“He did Kayleigh...he does...all the love he’s shown you over these months...that man loves you...I think you just need to go to bed, and see what tomorrow brings.”

  
“Yeah, you’re right...got to get that bloody bus and tram tomorrow. Maybe I’ll pull a sickie...make him miss me.”

  
“Don’t be daft, I can take ya in.”

  
“What about your work and the kids for school?”

  
“I’ve got the morning off work anyway, Steve’s Mum can take the kids to school.”

  
“Are ya sure?”

  
“Yes, now get to bed, you don’t want to look a tired mess when you see him tomorrow.”

  
“Yep, thanks Mandy...” Kayleigh hugs her sister “love you, night.”

  
“Night, and try and get some sleep.”

  
Kayleigh goes up to bed, when she settles in under the duvet, she checks her phone. Nothing from John, she decides not to panic and to go into work tomorrow and show John that she is not easy to get rid of.

  
The morning of June 24th seemed to take forever to arrive for both John and Kayleigh.

  
“Right, you ready Kayleigh?”

  
“Yes I am” she said defiantly.

  
“Good, come on then.”

  
Mandy and Kayleigh were listening to the radio and singing, Kayleigh hated doing this with anyone but John but if she thought too much about John this morning she knew she’d start crying.

  
“Hang on Mand, this isn’t the way to my work!”

  
“Isn’t it?”

  
“No, you needed to carry straight on.”

  
“Oh I’m sure I’ll get back on track.”

  
Kayleigh wasn’t so sure, she seemed to be going in the complete wrong direction. This is all she needed she thought.

  
“Mandy, I think you need to turn round.”

  
“No I’m fine honest.”

  
“But this isn’t anywhere near work, if anything this is near my old road.”

  
“Is it?...it can’t be...well let’s drive down there for old times sake.”

  
“Mandy I haven’t got time for detours...what you playing at?”

  
Mandy stopped the car outside Kayleigh’s old home, and what was hers for a while too.

  
“Now Kayleigh, I need you to sit still as I have to play you a song and the instructions are ‘Listen to the words’ ok?”

  
“Mandy, what is happening? Are you unwell?”

“Shh...listen to the words...it’s all you have to do.”

  
Kayleigh still looked confused, the name of the song appeared on the CD player.

  
‘You’re So Good to me’ by The Beach Boys started.

  
“I didn’t know you liked these Mandy?

  
“SHHH!”

  
_‘You're kinda small_   
_And you're such a doll_   
_I'm glad you're mine_   
_You're so good to me_   
_How come you are?_

  
_You take my hand_   
_And you understand_   
_When I get in a bad mood_   
_You're so good to me_   
_And I love it, love it_

  
_You're my baby_   
_Oh yeah_   
_Don't mean maybe_   
_Oh yeah_

  
_I know your eyes_   
_Are not on the guys_   
_When we're apart_   
_You're so true to me_   
_How come you are?_

  
_And every night_   
_You hold me so tight_   
_When I kiss you goodbye_   
_You're so good to me_   
_And I love it, love it_

  
_You're my baby_   
_Oh yeah_   
_Don't mean maybe_   
_Oh yeah_   
_You're my baby_   
_Oh yeah_   
_Don't mean maybe_   
_Oh yeah_   
_You're my baby_   
_Oh yeah_   
_Don't mean maybe_   
_Oh yeah_   
_You're my baby’_

  
As the song ended Kayleigh was smiling and then John’s Fiat appeared.

  
“What is happening?”

  
“Think you need to ask John.”

  
John got out of the car and waited for Kayleigh to approach. Kayleigh and Mandy got out of the car and Kayleigh went to John whilst Mandy leaned on her car bonnet.

  
“John what is going on?”

  
“Kayleigh, a year ago today, at about this time, give or take a few minutes, I picked you up from this very spot. It was a day that I’ll never forget.”

  
“Because of the wee?”

  
“Shhh” John Chuckled “Because of the piss but also because despite the fact I didn’t even want a Car Share Buddy, and didn’t want you singing in my face and despite you being a nosey bitch...”

  
Kayleigh smiled and looked down as John grabbed her hands and moved a step closer.  
“I knew by the end of that day, I wanted you back in my car. When you left here and moved to Bury, I knew I had to get you back in my car. And when you left me in that traffic jam, I knew I had to get you back in my car and my life.”

  
Kayleigh was welling up as was John at this point.

  
“I loved you Kayleigh from this exact moment a year ago and...” John let go of Kayleigh’s hands and reached in his pocket as he got down on one knee and opened a box with a ring inside.

  
“...I would like to ask you if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife. Will you marry me my Car Share Buddy?”

  
“Oh my god John!!! YES!! YES!! YES!!” she clapped her hands as John grabbed her ring finger to put the ring on. He then kissed and hugged her picking her up and spinning her round.

  
“Congratulations you two” said Mandy walking over to congratulate the couple hugging and kissing them both.

  
“How long you known about this?” asked Kayleigh.

  
“About a month, he needed ya ring size and needed my help to put you off the scent.”

  
“Yeah, I think I took it too far...”

  
“So all these weeks, you’ve just been pretending to be off?”

  
“Sort of, it didn’t start like that. I always knew when I was going to propose, but as the time got nearer I was getting nervous and worried, thinking you may just laugh in me face. But when you picked up on things it seemed easy to go down this route” he looked guilty.

  
“I did try and tell him Kayleigh it could backfire, but that’s where I came in, had to keep you strong and stick up for this one” Mandy points at John.

  
“I’m so glad you did Mand. And I love the song that I had to listen too.”

  
“I hoped you would, you are kinda small” John chuckled.

  
“I can’t believe it, we’re engaged John!” she kisses him.

  
“I know...I am truly the luckiest man in the world” he kisses her back “right best get to work.”

  
“Work! Are you serious John?” Kayleigh asked disgusted.

  
“Yes, we’ve got to go to work.”

  
“But we just got engaged!!”

  
“I know...but we still got to work. Got to recreate our first Journey...minus Pissgate” John smiled.

  
Kayleigh laughed, hugged Mandy and got in the car with John and they drove off.

  
“I still can’t believe you did this today, I completely forgot the date...I had been to busy worrying about you.”

  
“I’m so sorry if last night upset you...I just needed you to be out the house so I could meet you at your old place to pick you up. I felt so awful, praying I hadn’t buggered everything up...but I knew if it went well it would be worth it.”

  
“I literally had given up on you proposing...it was such a lovely surprise...the best surprise!”

  
“Good.”

  
“Is that why you had been going through your CDs?”

  
“Yeah, there are so many songs that I could have picked...but that first line of You’re So Good To Me...I just couldn’t resist” he smiled.

  
“I love you so much John. I can’t wait to have all your babies” she smirked.

  
“Eh!!...Oi one step at a time” he grabbed her hand and squeezed it with a big grin. “Ey I found a another song when I went to me Mum’s for inspiration. D’ya want to hear it?”

  
“Yes I’d love too. What is it?” she asked excitedly.

  
“Well Mum’s a big Neil Diamond fan...so was me Dad...so this is from me to you, it reminded me of us.”

  
Play me by Neil Diamond started.

  
_‘She was morning_   
_And I was night time_   
_I one day woke up_   
_To find her lying_   
_Beside my bed_   
_I softly said_   
_"Come take me"_

  
_For I've been lonely_   
_In need of someone_   
_As though I'd done_   
_Someone wrong somewhere_   
_I don't know where_   
_Come lately_

  
_You are the sun_   
_I am the moon_   
_You are the words_   
_I am the tune_   
_Play me_

  
_Song she sang to me_   
_Song she brang to me_   
_Words that rang in me_   
_Rhyme that sprang from me_   
_Warmed the night_   
_And what was right_   
_Became me_

  
_You are the sun_   
_I am the moon_   
_You are the words_   
_I am the tune_   
_Play me_

  
_And so it was_   
_That I came to travel_   
_Upon a road_   
_That was thorned and narrow_   
_Another place_   
_Another grace_   
_Would save me_

  
_You are the sun_   
_I am the moon_   
_You are the word_   
_I am the tune_   
_Play me’_

  
“It’s beautiful John.”

  
“It’s a bit old school like...”

  
“But so are we?” she smiled.

  
“Yeah...yeah we are.”

  
“Can I tell people at work?”

  
“You won’t need to with that rock on ya finger?”

  
“Oh yeah...I’m never taking it off” she looks at it grinning happily.

  
“You can tell who ya like. People probably expecting it anyway.”

  
They arrived at work they smiled at each other and shared an embrace.

  
“Hey give over we’re at work John” Kayleigh teased.

  
“Oh yeah...so we are...come here” he said as he lunged in for a full on kiss.

  
“Enjoy your day ‘Mrs Redmond to be’”

  
“Enjoy yours too hubby to be.”

  
They left the car ready to face the onslaught at work smiling happily. 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

As John and Kayleigh entered their evening reception, Best Years Of Our Life by Modern Romance played as they took all the well wishing and love being passed their way.

  
The early April wedding had gone without any incident and the speeches and food after the ceremony couldn’t have gone better.

  
They did opt for a church wedding as it had been Kayleigh’s dream to have a traditional wedding.

  
As the couple headed to the dance floor for their first dance they looked the picture of love.

  
There could be only one song both of them knew they would dance to and a big cheer went up when the first bars of Hearsays Pure and Simple played.

  
John was slightly nervous about dancing in front of the whole room, but as always he and Kayleigh laughed, kissed, held hands and hugged the whole way through.

  
“I am so happy John, I can’t believe we’re married.”

  
“Nor can I...how’d did you wear me down?” said John with a smile.

  
“John!!” replied Kayleigh smiling back.

  
“Seriously though...I never thought I’d get married...until you and your Jedi mind tricks” he sighed then gave her a wink.

  
“Yeah Yeah! You couldn’t wait to marry me!” Kayleigh replied.

  
“Mmm....what have I got myself into eh?”

  
“John!!! Its a good job I love you Mr Redmond”

  
“Aye...and I love you....Mrs Redmond.”

  
They shared a kiss as the song came to an end.

  
“It’s Pure and Simple really” added John.

  
They smiled at each other as their guests applauded and then the party started.

  
However in the weeks leading up to this union both John and Kayleigh had secrets that were not yet revealed and both knew as the night drew to a close they would have to discuss them before they continued their married life together.

  
It was the beginning of March and John had been put in charge of the Honeymoon. He should have booked it ages ago but it all escaped him and now he was stuck. He had told Kayleigh it was all in hand and had booked 2 weeks in Crete and a 5* hotel for them. He had Crete in his mind as it was not too far and heard lovely things about it. But now he had to really book it.

  
“Right, I’m now off.”

  
“Ok, hope all your suits still fit!” replied Kayleigh as she was sitting on the couch reading a bridal magazine.

  
“I do an all! I’ve been dead good on this diet and trying to maintain” he said cheekily.

  
“I know you have...you’re looking very fine...grrr” Kayleigh toys with him.

  
“Don’t be doing that when I’m on my way out...save it for when I get back” he leaned down to give her a kiss goodbye.

  
“Give my love to Jim and Paul.”

  
“Aye will do...see you later.”

  
John met Jim and Paul at a cafe in town for a bite to eat and a cuppa.

  
“I still can’t believe you’ve not booked the honeymoon yet? You had one job!”

  
“Yeah alright Jim...I do know.”

  
“What ya gonna do John?” asked Paul.

  
“Well after the suit fitting I’m just gonna go into a travel agents and book it...it can’t be that hard.”

  
“I thought you’d have just done it online?”

  
“I was going to...but I need to make it a bit honeymoony...I didn’t want to be sat emailing someone I hadn’t met trying to arrange the most important holiday of me life.”

  
“Aw how romantic” joked Jim.

  
“Look John, now I’m just asking this as we are amongst friends...but this isn’t you having doubts is it?” asked a concerned Paul.

  
“Doubts...about what?”

  
“Marrying Kayleigh?”

  
“No its not!” said John defiantly “why would you think that?”

  
“Because I would have thought you would have this sorted by now. Also you’ve not spoken a great deal about the whole wedding.”

  
“We’re just worried about ya mate...you were always so adamant that you’d never get married and then Kayleigh comes along...and you haven’t known her that long...not compared to how long you were with Charlotte when ya popped the question” explained Jim.

  
“And we all know what happened there” added Paul.

  
“I don’t believe this...are you two in cahoots?”

  
“No! But me an Jim are just worried about ya. You know we all love Kayleigh and would be absolutely over the moon if this was what you wanted. But it just doesn’t sound like it.”

  
“Well it shows how much you both know. Course this is what I want! And the reason it took me so long to propose to Charlotte was because I knew it wasn’t want I wanted!” John was angry and getting louder.

  
“Alright mate calm down...we just care...about you and Kayleigh” said Jim trying to keep the peace.

  
“Look John, I’m not saying this because I don’t think you love Kayleigh but I just sense you’re not as keen on the wedding as she is.”

  
“Well I don’t remember you going on about your wedding to Claire to be honest Paul?”

  
“No but everything I had to do was done. I didn’t procrastinate...which is what I think you’re doing.”

  
“I’m not! I’m really not. I want to marry Kayleigh...more than anything!” John put his head in his hands.

  
“You alright mate?” asked a concerned Jim.

  
“I just feel I’ve let her down already by not being as involved as you two think I need to be. What kind of husband am I gonna be?”

  
“Oh John, I’m sorry, me and my big mouth.”

  
“No you’re right Paul. I have been taking a backseat and failed my one job. But its not cos I don’t want to marry her.”

  
“I believe you...I just worry about you brother.”

  
“I know...but I’m so scared...so scared I’m not going to be any good at this marriage. And I’m proving it already.”

  
“You’re not, you’re gonna make a great husband. Claire often says you’re the better brother!” Paul laughs which makes John smile.

  
“I need to sort this honeymoon out today!!”

  
“And we shall...come on drink up lads...suits then honeymoon!” Jim excitedly hurried them along.

  
After the suit fitting went well the three men went to the travel agents with determination.

  
“I’m sorry Mr Redmond...nothing I can do for those weeks” explained the travel agent.

  
“Well, is there anything else? I need to sort this honeymoon out now or I don’t know what I’m gonna do” pleaded John.

  
“Well...” replied the travel agent.

  
As they left the Travel Agents John was looking very sombre.

  
“Eh don’t worry John it’ll be great!” said Jim keeping it all upbeat.

  
“Yeah” agreed Paul “She will love it...you may just have to skirt around the finer details.”

  
“And she will know I lied...how does that look!”

  
“You could say you wanted it to be a surprise. And she wont be angry with this. If she’s angry about this then she’s not the Kayleigh we’ve all come to know and love” smiled Paul.

  
“Aye...” said John.

  
“Just save it all until the wedding night...if she is gonna be angry...it wont be then” Jim laughed.

  
Paul and John walked off.

  
“What?” said Jim bewildered as he chased after them.

  
In the next few weeks John had thrown himself into all things wedding, however Kayleigh had been the one a bit distant now, she had her final dress fitting on the Saturday before the wedding the following week.

  
“You looking forward to trying your dress on one last time before the big day?”

  
“Yeah I spose” replied Kayleigh trying to keep upbeat on the drive home from work Friday evening.

  
“You should tell ya face? Look are you ok? You seem a bit peaky?”

  
“I’m sorry John, I’m fine... just feel knackered...feels like the longest week.”

  
“Aye...next week will feel even longer” he smiled.

  
Saturday morning arrived and Kayleigh left for Mandy’s early for their trip to the bridal shop.

  
“Morning love...you want a brew?” asked Steve.

  
“No I’m fine ta.”

  
“No problem...Chloe! Alfie! Come on...we’ll be late for Nans!”

  
The kids ran down the stairs and spoke with Kayleigh before Steve took them off. Mandy finally appeared with a handful of washing.

  
“What a morning Kayleigh! I’ll be with you in two seconds” she said as she loaded the machine.

  
Mandy looked up at Kayleigh “Are you ok? You don’t seem yourself.”

  
“I’m fine honestly.”

  
“You’re not having second thoughts are ya?”

  
“Second thoughts about what?”

  
“Second thoughts about marrying John. It’s natural to get cold feet and I know he may not have been the prince charming you always dreamt about...but he loves you so much and he’s so great with us all.”

  
“I’m not getting cold feet!! And he’s better than any prince charming I ever dreamed of thank you very much!” Kayleigh responded very angrily which led to tears.

  
“Oh God. I’m so sorry Kayleigh” she rushed over to hug her sister “what’s the matter then?”

  
“I’m late on my lady time Mandy” Kayleigh sobbed.

  
“Well its probably the stress of the wedding making you a few days late. No need to get upset” she continued to hug Kayleigh.

  
“I’m not a few days late...I’m a few weeks late.”

  
“How many weeks?”

  
“Five.”

  
“Five!!!” Mandy yelled “why an earth were you not concerned before.”

  
“Because I thought the same as you and thought I’d just missed a month because of the stress and now I’ve missed this one. I’ve not even been stressed though. And I’ve...”

  
“You’ve what?”

  
“I’ve been feeling nauseas in the morning.”

  
“For god sake Kayleigh! Have you taken a test?”

  
“No...”

  
“Why not?”

  
“Cause its the worst timing...if I’m not pregnant I’m going to be sad, if I am then I cant drink at my own wedding...and my dress wont fit!” she sobbed.

  
“Have you said anything to John?”

  
“No, he knows somethings up...but I don’t want to panic him the wedding is already quite a lot for him to take.”

  
“Oh Kayleigh...weren’t you both careful?”

  
“I thought we were. I came off pill late last year to give my body a break and we used other protection...but I know one morning we took a risk and I didn’t think no more about it with everything else. I thought when we finally did try it would take me ages to fall pregnant.”

  
“Right, I’m going to the Chemist to get a test...you need to know.”

  
“What if John thinks I’m trying to trap him? It’s like I’ve planned to get everything I want.”

  
“Well if he does think that he’s being trapped then he’s a fool” Mandy said as she got ready to pop to Chemist “I wont be long.”

  
Kayleigh sat with her head in her hands...not knowing how she wanted this to go as she waited the long 30 minutes for Mandy to return.

  
“Right I’m back – hope you’ve not used the loo whilst I’ve been gone, want to do this quick if we are going to get to your dress fitting on time.”

  
“I’m so scared Mandy.”

  
“Don’t be...I’m here for you...come on.”

  
They went upstairs to the bathroom and Mandy waited outside. 10 minutes passed before Kayleigh came back out.

  
“Well...?” asked Mandy.

  
As they sat downstairs having a cuppa before going to the bridal shop, Kayleigh was still upset.

  
“How do I explain why I have been distant. I’m going to have to tell him about everything.”

  
“Look, there’s no point saying anything to him. Just carry on as before and tell him everything after the wedding “

  
“I just feel bad not being able to tell him why I’ve been like this.”

  
“There’s nothing to worry about...just focus on your wedding. Speaking of which we best make a move.”

  
“Yeah...here goes!” said Kayleigh intepidly.

  
John and Kayleigh headed to the honeymoon suite jubilantly as their evening was drawing to an end.

  
“Eh, do ya want me to carry ya over the threshold?”

  
“You could try but I don’t want you to injure your back on our wedding night...well not by doing that anyway” she laughed and gave him a kiss as he opened the door.

  
“Mmm...after you wife” John held the door open for her.

  
“Why, thank you husband.”

  
They laid on the bed kissing and caressing until John broke the embrace.

  
“Look Kayleigh...before we go any further, I need to tell you something and I need to tell you before we go on honeymoon as you need to know.”

  
“What is it?” she sat up as John sighed “John...you’re scaring me.”

  
John got off the bed and stood up.

  
“I lied to you Kayleigh...I only booked our Honeymoon five weeks ago. The one job you gave me and I failed you.”

  
“Ok...well there’s no problem. So what... you didn’t book Crete when you said. Its no biggy... Look John I also have something I need to say...its really important and I’m not sure...”

  
“No, that’s not all.”

  
“Right...?” Kayleigh stood facing John.

  
“When I went to book it, I couldn’t book Crete. The place that was perfect wasn’t available...so I couldn’t book it.”

  
“So... we have no honeymoon?”

  
“No, we have a honeymoon...I booked something else...I booked Mauritius...but it cost a hell of a lot more and I had to dip into my savings....I hope that’s ok with you?”

  
“Oh John...that’s amazing. Why couldn’t you just tell me?”

  
“Because I didn’t want you to think I’d be a hopeless husband...can’t even book a holiday when I say. Then when I’d told Paul and Jim, they thought I hadn’t booked it because I didn’t want to marry you and I worried if I told you you’d think the same and I didn’t want to upset you.”

  
“John...you are so lovely...you are already the best husband I know” she hugged and kissed him.

  
“Thank god for that...I thought you wouldn’t be too angry when you heard where I had booked” John winked.

  
“The only thing I’m angry about is you had to dip into your savings” said Kayleigh.

  
“I know...I just wanted to make it right. I will never lie to you again...it was so stressful” John stated and Kayleigh laughed “Anyway...didn’t you mention you had something to say...it feels like confessions and its meant to be our wedding night” he laughed.

  
“I think you should sit down John.”

  
“Now you’re scaring me” he said as he sat on end of the bed.

  
“You remember yoy asked me last week if I was ok...and I said I was fine?” John nodded in response “...well I lied.”

  
“Right...”

  
“Something was on my mind...and I’m sorry I never mentioned anything before...I just didn’t want to worry you...”

  
“Please Kayleigh...just spit it out...I’m worrying now...”

  
“Thing is...well...the thing that I need to say...oh...there’s no other way to say it really....I’m pregnant...”

  
John stared opened mouthed for what seemed like minutes but was only seconds, before finally managing to speak.

  
“Ya what?”

  
“I’m pregnant John...I’m only 7 weeks so no one can know until 12 week scan...but a test and a doctor has confirmed it.”

  
John sat again in stunned silence.

  
“John...are you going to say anything?”

  
John stood up and walked to the door he faced the ceiling and sighed.

  
“Oh God...you hate me don’t you?” Kayleigh said as tears formed in her eyes.

  
John looked at the floor “I don’t hate you Kayleigh...” he turned round and looked at her. As they caught each others eyes John smiled the biggest smile and walked over to her and kissed her...”I love you Kayleigh...this is our perfect ending to the greatest day of my life.”

  
Kayleigh’s face lit up “So you’re pleased?”

  
“Course I’m bloody pleased...your dreams are now my dreams and they are coming true...that makes me the happiest man on earth” he kissed her passionately “I did wonder why you had the same full glass of champagne all day though.”

  
“Well I knew people would ask if I wasn’t drinking...so I thought if I had a full glass no one could try and give me more...I hope it worked. I tried to act a bit fluffy drunk!” explained Kayleigh.

  
“I did wonder you know...but never would I have guessed that you would be pregnant...never...I thought I would take ages” he smiled “right Mrs Redmond, now confessions have been made...time to get on with our wedding night!”

  
“Yes Mr Redmond” she put her arms around his neck to pull him into an embrace... “I love you so much John.”

  
“I love you too Kayleigh...here’s to our new beginning.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
